alguien para mi-
by Lkarai
Summary: las tortugas llevan seis meses siendo humanos y empiezan a aburrisce luego de una noche a donnie se le ocurre una idea para estar mas cerca de abril pero en el transcurso del tiempo los chicos conocen a cuatro chicas que les haran pasar buenos y malos momentos pero mas que nada el romance
1. el comienzo de una nueva vida

**LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN **

_BASADO EN TMNT 2012_

_Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar hay una persona igual a ustedes, pues están en lo cierto y si no lo sabían ahora si._

_Pues si efectivamente y no solo una persona si no siete increíble no? Pues es cierto pero en esta historia no nos centraremos en las siete si no mejor dicho en ocho sin más los dejo._

Aclarando si son fans de leorai o apritello no lo lean o si lo hacen háganlo bajo su propia responsabilidad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Estaban las tortugas en su alcantarilla pero esta vez eran humanos gracias a un invento de donnie ya tenían seis meses siendo humanos pero aún era raro para ello en eso se escucha una voz grave que proviene de la sala. ….

¿?:-**¡MIKEY!**

En ese instante mikey era un muchacho de cabellos dorados y chinos con ojos tan azules como el cielo y bajo de estatura al menos el más bajo de sus hermanos muy esbelto con músculos algo marcados sintió un escalofrió fue de donde provenía el grito y ahí estaba Rafael un chico de cabellos rojos, con ojos verdes toxico tan hermosos, alto delgado con músculos muy marcados debía a tanto ejercicio que hace.

Rafael:-**mikey que significa esto**

Señalando a una pequeña tortuga con muchos adornos y en el capazón tenia escrito ''_mikey rules''_

Mikey:-**es que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer**

Rafael:-** te he dicho muchas veces que no tomes a spike y menos cuando no estoy **

Mikey:- ** es que…**

No termino la palabra porque Rafael empezó a perseguirlo, con todo el ruido que hacían rafa y mikey sale el hermano mayor del dojo era un chico de mediana estatura con el cabello negro y ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar delgado con músculos marcados

¿?:- **chicos el maestro spliter y yo estamos meditando podrían bajar la voz **

Rafa:- **calla leo estoy poniendo en su lugar a mikey por haber tomado a spike **

Mikey:- **ayúdame leo!**

Leo:- **tienes lo que te mereces porque siempre tomas a spike aunque te digan que no lo hagas pero déjalo rafa lo estas lastimando**

En ese momento deja a mikey y suelta un bufido, en eso llega abril

Abril:- **que pasa chicos **

Y rápidamente al escucharse la voz de la pelinaranja sale Donatello de su laboratorio en su forma humana era un chico alto delgado con músculos algo marcados de cabello café al largo, sus ojos también eran café pero tenían un toque de rojizo que enamoraban

Donnie:- **hola abril!**

Abril:- **hola donnie que haces?**

Donnie:- **estoy trabando en un experimento quieres ayudarme?**

Abril:- **claro por qué no**

Abril entra en el laboratorio de donnie y la pelea seguía en la sala pero esta vez eran rafa contra leo

Rafa:- **porque siempre reprochas lo que yo hago!**

Leo:- **no lo haría si no hicieras cosas estúpidas como lo haces siempre! **

Rafa:-** pero de que rayos me hablas yo no hago cosas estúpidas en cambio tu sí!**

Leo:- **enserio como cuales si se puede saber!**

Rafa:- **como seguir enamorado de karai**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso por que leo se abalanzo contra rafa comenzó la lucha, en ese momento salió donnie y abril

Donnie:- **Que pasa!**

Abril:- **porque tantos gritos**

Decían ellos mientras leo y rafa seguían luchando y mikey tratando de separarlos pero la fuerza de los dos chicos era mucho para mikey y donnie se unió

En eso suena un voz muy grave

¿?:- **YAME!**

Era splinter salió del dojo al escuchar los gritos de lucha de leo y rafa

Splinter:- **Leonardo, Rafael porque están peleando **

Leo:- **maestro splinter Rafael empezó la pelea porque estaba discutiendo con mikey por algo tonto entonces entre yo y los separe pero rafa se enojó y comenzó a gritarme e insultarme **

Rafa:- **no, yo no empecé la pelea tú fuiste el que se abalanzo contra mí porque dije que…**

No termino la frase porque recordó que el maestro splinter no quería que se mencionara el nombre de karai en la alcantarilla porque ya habían tenido varias peleas leo y rafa por karai

Splinter:- **porque se abalanzo sobre ti Leonardo**

Pregunto splinter a Rafael pero no hubo respuesta entonces ambos tragaron saliva porque si decía lo de karai les iba a ir mal a los dos

Rafa:- **porque lo moleste diciéndole que iba a arrojar su colección de historitas de héroes espaciales por el drenaje **

Termino con una sonrisa falsa, el sensei levanto una ceja en señal de que no les creía a sus hijos y dijo..

Splinter:- **los dos están castigados con 3 horas más de entrenamiento para ambos sin excepción ahora váyanse**

El maestro se retiró de la sala con el ceño fruncido

Leo:- **gracias rafa por no delatarme **

Mientras toma por el hombro a su hermano, pero rafa enojado contesta

Rafa:-**lo hice para salvarme a mí no a ti pero aun así me fue mal por tu culpa!**

Rafael salió de la alcantarillas muy enojado dejando las caras de preocupación de abril, mikey y donnie, leo solo se fue de la sala a su habitación y todo fue silencio hasta que donnie interrumpió

Donnie:- **y como te fue en la escuela hoy abril **

Abril:- **pues la verdad muy bien pero muy aburrida**

Mikey:- **como te puede aburrir un lugar tan maravilloso abril yo quisiera ir **

Donnie:- **vamos mikey no te gustaría si supieras lo que tienes que hacer ahí**

Abril:- **si mikey la escuela no solo son juegos si no también estudiar matemáticas, biología historia y química entre otras **

Mikey:- **Ok pero no sabré si me gusta hasta que lo intente **

Donnie:- **mikey si haces las tareas que nos encarga el maestro splinter **

Mikey:- **está bien ahora ya no me gusta la escuela **

Abril y donnie se miraron y rieron, en eso a donnie se le ocurrió una idea para estar más cerca de su amada

Donnie:- **pero no es una mala idea, porque no vamos a la escuela? **

Abril:-** no lo sé donnie se podrá?**

Donnie:-**bueno llevamos seis meses siendo humanos y casi no hacemos nada más que patrullar en las noches y en día entrenar luego nada hasta la noche **

Mikey:- **es cierto entonces vamos! **

Abril:-**pero que le dirá el maestro splinter sobre esto?**

Donnie y mikey:- **no lo sabemos **

Abril en ese momento se vio conmovida por los dos hermanos con cara triste dijo..

Abril:-**está bien convenceré al sensei de dejarlos ir a la escuela aunque tardare hare todo lo que pueda**

Mikey:-**enserio GRACIAS ABRIL!**

Entonces el chico abrazo a la pelinaranja y se fue a contarle a su hermano mayor quien estaba en su cuarto dejando atrás a abril y a donnie en la sala.

Pero mientras era felicidad en la alcantarilla afuera esta rafa saltando de edificio en edificio pensando mil y una maneras de insultar a leo por el castigo entonces algo llamo su atención, era una chica luchando contra unos footbots y entre ellos estaba karai, perrera y cara de pez .

Entonces decidió acercarse para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, la chica era tan hábil que llamo la atención de rafa en el segundo que la vio.

La chica era un poco alta esbelta con cabello largo y lacio y negro como la oscuridad y ojos azules que llevaba como arma dos katanas su armadura era un poco provocativa y debajo de esta lleva un kimono corto hasta las rodillas color azul oscuro con detalles blancos y calzado ninja, rafa no dejaba de verla estaba encantado con la belleza de la chica se acercó un poco más y logro escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

¿?:- **que es lo que quieres karai ya tuvimos suficientes problemas en el pasado ahora vienes a pedir ayuda, pues adivina que no te la daremos ni a ti ni tu maestro y tu circo (refiriéndose a perrera y cara de pez) porque nos han traicionado y yo y mis hermanas tenemos honor algo que evidentemente no tienes **

Decía la chica mientras esquivaba los ataques de karai, perrera, cara de pez y los footbots

Karai:-**pues yo no las necesito siempre me caíste mal más que a tus demás hermanas el que las quiere es destructor pienso que es una estupidez volver a llamarlas pero nunca desafío la palabra de mi maestro además no se para que las quiere de nuevo **

En ese momento ella dejo de esquivar golpes y comenzó a darlos, era súper rápida casi ni se veía, al moverse tan rápido karai se desconcentro la chica ataco a karai con todo lo que tenía ya que había neutralizado a todos sus demás enemigos, karai cayó de espaldas y la chica puso su pie en su pecho apuntándola con una de sus katanas y dijo con voz muy grave

¿?:-**ahora ya sabes por qué me quiere a mí y a mis hermanas tu maestro, y si lo quieres es jugar lo puedo aceptar pero a mis hermanas no las metas en esto y si les haces daño yo te hare daño a ti ¡ENTENDISTE!**

Dijo esa última frase con un tono de miedo, después quito la katana de la cara de karai y se fue saltando de edificio en edificio, entonces rafa estaba tan exaltado por la fuerza de la chica que se le había olvidándola pelea con leo y soltó una frase con una gran sonrisa…

Rafa:-**que chica tan interesante..**

Después de eso regreso a la alcantarillas estaba sus hermanos y abril en la sala con su maestro para darle una noticia

Mikey:-¡**que crees rafa desde mañana iremos a la escuela!**

Rafa:- **de que estas hablando tonto**

Donnie:- **si rafa mañana iremos a la escuela **

Rafael miraba extrañado a su maestro y este le dijo

Splinter:- **hijo mío me he dado cuenta que tienen demasiado tiempo libre y la señorita abril me ha dado la idea de dejarlos ir a la escuela al principio pensé que era algo extraño pero me di cuenta que no les haría daño relacionarse con las demás personas.**

Rafa:- **está bien no me importa **

Mientras se fue a su cuarto porque no dejaba de pensar en la extraña kunoichi que había visto

Abril:-**y que le pasa a él hoy**

Mikey:-**tal vez sigue enojado por la pelea con leo **

En eso donnie le un codazo en el costado

Mikey:-**auchh eso dolió donnie **

Le decía mientras miraba a donnie a lo que él le hizo una señal de que se callara mientras señalaba a leo discretamente a lo que él no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando sus hermanos porque estaba muy perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Leo:-_**porque me enojo tanto que rafa mencionara el nombre de karai tal vez siento algo de amor por ella, no eso no traiciono mi confianza además es hija de destructor no puedo seguir enamorado de ella lo jure por mi familia que la iba a olvidar, demonios como me quitare su rostro de mis pensamientos **_

Abril:-**bueno hay que dormir mañana tenemos escuela **

Mikey:-**SI ESCUELA, ESCUELA.**

Donnie:-**cállate mikey quieres despertar a rafa**

Leo despertó de su pensamiento

Leo:-**bueno chicos me voy adormir que duerman bien **

Splinter:-**buenas noches hijo mío**

Abril, donnie y mikey:- **buenas noches leo**

Se despidieron todos y se fueron a dormir, mientras en la habitación de rafa

Rafa:-** quien habrá sido esa chica era tan bella y fuerte aunque parecía una flor a punto de romperse tan delicada **

Después de esa frase suspiro así quedando dormido

Espero le haya gustado es mi primer fanfic espero sus comentarios, criticas y demás tal vez mañana tengo el otro adiós :D

. /917765/files/blog_yz_5165132_8031108_tr_

me base en este diseño para las kunoichi es para que se den una idea de su aspecto


	2. un encuentro

**Holaaa!**

**Como están espero que bien aquí el segundo capítulo del fanfic como lo prometí lo subí hoy espero les guste, dejen comentarios, críticas y de mas **

**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

eran las 7 de la mañana todos estaban levantados para ir a la escuela excepto el chico rubio quien seguía dormido por haber jugado videojuegos toda la noche

leo:-**¡MIKEY LEVANTATE!**

decía leo mientras golpeaba la puerta de Mikey con fuerza pero este no se levantaba

abril:-**que pasa leo**

leo:-**nada abril solo que Mikey no se levanta seguro se quedó jugando videojuegos toda la noche y por eso está cansado**

en eso llega rafa y empieza a gritar en la puerta de Mikey...

rafa:- **¡MIKEY SI NO TE LEVANTAS TIRARE LA PUERTA Y TU TENDRAS QUE REPARARLA!**

esto no funciono ya que el chico no se levantaba entonces rafa se enojó y estaba a punto de tirar la puerta cuando abril lo detiene y dice frente a la puerta de Mikey..

abril:-**a desayunar chicos hay pizza con malteada de chocolate **

al terminar la frase Mikey rápido abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa

Mikey:-**pizza dijiste?**

leo:-**Mikey por que no te levantabas toque como 10 veces la puerta además eras tú el que está entusiasmado por ir a la escuela (asiendo comillas con los dedos en entusiasmado)**

Mikey:-**si pero levantarme tan temprano(frotándose los ojos)**

abril:-**si Mikey la escuela es a las 8:30 además me tengo que ir ya **

rafa:-**porque tan temprano abril?**

abril:-**porque soy la presidenta de la clase y tengo que archivar unos papeles antes de que lleguen los alumnos **

en ese instante entra donnie

donnie:-**que pasa chicos?**

leo:-**nada donnie estábamos levantando a Mikey (trato de señalarlo pero ya no estaba)**

rafa:-**¡MIKEYY!**

dijo rafa ya que Mikey se había vuelto a tirar en la cama entonces rafa corrió hacia Mikey pero este lo esquivo y salió corriendo hacia el baño

Mikey:-**¡DEJAME RAFA!**

rafa:-**¡NO HASTA QUE SALGAS Y TE DE UNA PALIZA (alzando el puño)**

leo:-**Mikey ya que estas ahí toma un baño que apestas **

Mikey:-**bueno, pero si prometes que rafa no me golpeara cuando salga **

leo:-**si Mikey lo prometo **

rafa y leo se dieron la media vuelta y vieron que nada más estaba donnie y leo pregunto al chico

leo:- **y abril donnie?**

donnie:-** se fue porque tenía cosas que hacer dijo que nos vería en la escuela **

en eso rafa exclamo..

rafa:**¡DEMONIOS SON LAS 7:30!**

leo:-**es cierto hay que cambiarnos **

todos se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse pero antes donnie dijo a Mikey

donnie:-**Mikey si no quieres perderte el primer día de escuela apúrate tienes media hora para terminar de bañarte y cambiarte **

Mikey:-**está bien**

entonces el chico de cabellos café se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, 15 minutos después salió rafa traía unos jeans color negro pegados una camisa de tirantes roja que decía _''metal rules'' _una chaqueta negra y unas botas tipo soldado, enseguida de el salió leo tenia puesto unos pantalones azules pegados con una camisa blanca y un suéter azul con unos converse negros

rafa:-**y los demás?**

leo:-**no lo se deberían ya estar aquí **

preguntaron extrañados los dos hermanos cuando de repente sale donnie de su cuarto vestia un pantalon de vestir negro con una camisa para vestir igual y un chaleco que hacia juego con su pantalon

donnie:-** y Mikey ya son las 7:50 ya tenemos que irnos además no sabemos el camino a la escuela**

rafa:-**demonios! no le dijimos a abril donde es ahora tendremos que buscarla**

leo:-**tranquilo rafa le llamamos y asunto arreglado**

en eso leo saca su teléfono del pantalón marca a abril y sorpresa abril había dejado su celular en casa

donnie:-**ahora que hacemos **

leo:-**pues entonces hay que irnos para encontrar la escuela ya**

rafa:-**¡donde rayos esta Mikey! vamos a llegar tarde por su culpa**

fue al cuarto de Mikey pero no llego a las puerta porque salió Mikey traía puesto un pantalon de cuadros naranja con blanco una blanca qu decia con letras grandes ''_I am ninja''_ u unos vans naranjas tambien

rafa:** porque tardaste tanto**

Mikey:-**porque no sabía que ponerme además hay que dar una buena impresión el primer día **

rafa:-**si bobo pero ya es tarde y no sabemos dónde queda la escuela se nos va hacer tarde**

Mikey:-**entonces vámonos!**

entonces tomaron su mochila, se despidieron de su sensei y se fueron corriendo porque eran las 8:10. salieron de la alcantarilla y se fueron preguntando a cada persona que veían donde quedaba la escuela pero todos le decían cosas diferentes ya eran las 8:20 y todavía no llegaban entonces rafa se desesperó y grito

rafa:-**¡porque nadie nos dice donde está la estúpida escuela!**

en eso se escucha un grito a lo lejos que llamo la atención

¿?:-**¡CUIDADO!**

los chicos se dieron la vuelta pero era demasiado tarde una chica en patineta los arrollo a los cuatro cayendo al suelo incluyendo a la chica

todos:-**auchhh**

mikey:**eso dolió mucho**

rafa se levantó enojado para gritarle al responsable pero se dio cuenta de la situación de la chica y la ayudo a levantarla era gruñón pero aun seguía siendo un caballero y todos se levantaron

leo:- **estas bien no te lastimaste (dirigiéndose a la chica)**

¿?:-**no está bien yo fui quien provoco todo (rascándose la nuca con pena)**

pero nadie noto su respuesta porque los chicos miraban lo bonita que era, ella lucia unos bellos caireles dorados hasta el hombro era baja de estatura con ojos azul agua y pecas, llevaba puesto un short amarillo con una blusa de tirantes negra y medias negras hasta la rodilla con botas también negras

la chica se sintió mirada en eso llegan otras 3 chicas e igual de guapas que ella, una de las chicas de mediana estatura con cabello café hasta las rodillas al igual que sus ojos llevaba puesto una blusa azul con jeans negros pegados que resaltaba su esbelta figura con unas balerinas negras, la segunda era un poco más baja pero igual de bella que las demás tenía el cabello rojo y corte de hombre traía unos jeans rasgados de la cintura a los pies una blusa de color negro y botas hasta los tobillos con una perforación en el labio que le daba un toque de rudeza(o como se digaXD)

y la tercera que llamo la atención de rafa, era la kunoichi que vio la noche anterior pero ahora vestía un pescador azul marino de mezclilla con una blusa blanca que dejaba un hombro descubierto y balerinas negras

¿?:- ** están bien todos dijo la kunoichi **

leo:-** si estamos bien fue un accidente después de todo (mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de pena por ver tantas bellezas en un solo lugar)**

¿?:- **mikeyla (muy creativa XD) ya te dije que no andes en skate si nosotras no te acompañamos **

mikeyla:-**lo siento leona es que Rachel me dijo que si llegaba primero a la escuela haría mis tareas de una semana **

leona:-**sabes que no lo iba hacer verdad?**

mientras la chica terminaba esa frase la chica de cabello rojo se reía discretamente por un lado

mikeyla:-**es cierto eso Rachel eso?**

Rachel:- **bueno si no lo iba hacer (soltando una risa burlona)**

mikeyla:-**oye lo prometiste **

Rachel:-**si pero las promesas se rompen no**

leona:- **Rachel déjala en paz **

Rachel:-**hay callate leona tu no te metas**

entonses comenzo una disputa entre las tres chicas y lo chicos se quedaron viendo nadamas y la chica de cabellocafe se percato de eso e intento callarlas

¿?:-**aa chicas podrian dejar de discutir porfavor **

las tres chicas:- **!CALLATE DONA!**

en ese instante se dieron cuenta porque lo dijo su hermana y voltearon hay estaban los cuatro chicos mirandolas discutir por algo tonto

leona:-** a lo siento, perdon por dejarlos aun lado**

rafa iba a contestar pero se tardo demaciado por estar viendo a la extraña kunoichi que al parecer su nombre era leona y las demas eran sus hermanas mencionadas en la pelea que vio

leo:**no hay problema solo tenemos una duda donde queda la escuela..**

no termino de hablar porque mikey lo interrumpio

mikey:-**esa es una patineta element con ocho capas de madera de maple! (refiriendoce a la patineta de la chica rubia)**

mikeyla:-**en efecto lo es sabes de patinetas **

mikey:-**claro!**

empezaron una conversacion y fue interrumpido por un voz femenina

leona:-**jam jam como decias (refiendoce a leo)**

leo:-**como decia (mirando a mikey )saben donde esta la escuela "Elementary School"**

leona:-**si de hecho nosotras asistimos a esa escuela **

rafa se emociono un poco y hablo

rafa:-**nos enseñarian el camino es que estamos perdidos (con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas que se dio cuenta la chica)**

leona:- **claro porque no ( con una gran sonrisa que rafa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ) a se me olvidaba mi nombre es leona ,ellas es mikeyla (señalando a la rubia),rachel (señalando a la peliroja) y donna (la castaña)**

los ocho chicos iban corriendo porque ya faltaban 5 para las 8:30 y se les fue el tiempo hablando asi que se fueron a todo lo que daban, entonses llegaron a tiempo y ahi estaba abril esperandolos

abril:-** chicos donde estaban lo estube esperando pero no llegaban**

donnie:- **es que nos perdimos y no encontrabamos la escuela **

leo:-**bueno pero lo importante es que llegamos gracias a ellas (señalando a las cuatro chicas)**

abril:- **las hermanas kobayashi **

rachel:-**vaya creo que nos sigen diciendo asi (girando la cabeza en señal de disgusto)**

donna:-**vamos rachel es lindo que no llamen asi es nuestro apellido no?**

en eso suena la campana y abril dice

abril:- **bueno chicos me tengo que ir a clases aqui les dejo la hoja de sus materias y en el salon donde fueron asignados no vemos luego, aa se me olvidaba ellas les enseñaran el camino(señalando a las chicas ) ellas son del comite de bienvenida adios:**

dejando atras a lo 8 chicos y luego mikeyla dijo..

mikeyla:-**y bien en que clase quedaron **

leo:- **no lose pueden decirnos donde son los salones **

leona:-**mmm me puedes pasar las hojas de las materias porfavor? (con una gran sonrisa)**

leo:-**claro toma (dando las hojas a la chica de cabello negro)**

la chica las examino las cuatro hojas y luego dijo..

leona:-**parece que esta en mi clase un llamado hamato rafael ¿quien es de ustedes?**

rafa:**soy yo (dijo con voz temblorosa y un poco sonrojado dejando las caras de dudas en sus hermanos)**

leona:-**muy bien entonses nos vamos si no llegaremos tarde, toma donna lleva a los demas porfavor**

donna:-**esta bien, veamos (se quedo leeyendo y dijo) en mi clase esta hamato michelangelo quien es?**

mikey:-**soy yo este galanazo (señalandose a si mismos mientras la chica solto un risita y se sonrojo un poco pero mikey no lo noto) entonses vamos!**

le dio las hojas a mikeyla y se fue

mikeyla:**veamos me toco con un llamado donatello (lo pronuncio mal)**

donnie: **se pronuncia donatello(pronunciandolo bien) pero me puedes decir donnie si quieres **

mikeyla:-**esta bien (y luego miro lo alto que era ) valla soy una hormiguita al lado tuyo hehe (solto una risa pequeña) mi lema es mientras mas alto mejor (luego se tapo la boca y se sonrojo)**

donnie:-**bueno a mi me gusta ser alto(sonrojandose mas)**

y rachel interrumpio el momento

rachel:-**si si todos somos altos no llegaran tarde a su clase**

los dos se miraron y la chica jalo del brazo a donnie sonriendo y al fin se fueron, dejando a rachel y leo atras

rachel:-**entonses tu eres leo (mirandolo fija mente)**

leo:- **si ese es mi nombre ( sonrojandose porque no habia visto un chica tan hermosa penso el pero luego penso en karai y bajo la mirada)**

rachel:-**que tienes te asustaste por mi cara, no siempre la tengo asi tambien sonrio sabes ( escapando una pequeña risa que reanimo al chico dejandolo muy sorprendido)**

leo:-** no es eso te lo aseguro **

rachel:- **mejor vamonos porque llegaremos tarde a clase ( se dio la media vuelta y empezo a caminar)**

leo la segia pero no dejaba de estar sorprendido

leo:-**_porque la sonrisa de esa chica me hizo olvidar a karai talvez sea la que me ayude a dejar de amar a karai, no pero si la acabo de conoser que tonteria _**

la chica se detuvo y estaban en medio de la entrada y miro para un lado y rapido esquibo un shuriken que cayo en frente de ella, sacando a leo de su trance

leo:**pero que rayos ( se sorprendio porque vio que el shuriken tenia el signo del clan del pie )**

rachel:-**mierda me encontraron(comentario que descoserto a leo )**

derrepente saltaron uno footbots y una voz femenina sono

karai:-**hola rachel como has estado**

leo:-**KARAI!**

karai:-**LEO!**

**BUENO HASTA QUI LOS DEJO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS TAMBIE DEJEN SUS CRITICAS LOS QUIERE LKARAI**


	3. nuevos amigos y un mal entendido

**Hola como están todos espero que bien bueno pues aquí un cap. más de mi historia espero les esté gustando porque habrá más y perdón por dejarlos en suspenso por lo del cap. anterior XD**

**Bueno sin más lo dejo :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo:-**KARAI!**

Karai:-**LEO!**

Rachel se quedó mirando a leo por unos cinco segundos con una mirada de odio ,pero un poco confundida por la situación, y luego comenzó a pelear contra los footboots , aun cuando la chica no tenía armas, dejando a leo sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la chica y después grito a leo

Rachel:-**¡ hay que irnos de aquí hay muchos civiles y estamos muy expuestos!**

Leo ascendió con la cabeza pero antes de eso desde las aulas de arriba de la escuela leona se percató de la pelea de rache y solo volteo la mirada y se fueron a un callejón donde Rachel acabo con los footboots y le dijo a karai

Rachel:-**que es lo que quieres karai **

Karai:-**nada en especial solo que destructor quiere que regreses con nosotros al pie**

Rachel:-**que eres estúpida no volveré jamás tengo honor **

Karai:-**pero admite que te encantaba trabajar para nosotros **

Rachel:-**yo jamás lo disfrute porque…**

En ese momento se detuvo porque recordó que no podía revelar más a leo, que al parecer sabia más de lo que debía y karai dijo..

Karai:-**que porque no lo disfrutaste, porque eres buena persona o porque tus hermanas no te dejaron **

Esa última frase hizo enojar mucho que ataco a karai a pesar de que le llevaba ventaja se abalanzo contra ella y le derribo sus armas con una simple patada y empezó a golpearla dejándola casi inconsciente, cuando leo grita..

Leo:-**¡DETENDE RACHEL LA LASTIMAS!**

Rachel se detiene dejando a karai en el suelo muy lastimada, y va directo a leo y le dice con una voz muy grave y una mirada muy intimidante que sintió un miedo interior

Rachel:-**como puedes tener piedad con una alma tan podrida como la de karai **

Leo se mostró con una cara molesta por el comentario de Rachel, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad, como tener piedad con alguien que no te la dio a ti pensó leo, luego Rachel se dio la media vuelta y dijo a leo..

Rachel:-**eres demasiado inocente para ver la maldad en las persona pero yo no, así que no me contradigas porque si no te pasa lo mismo que a karai(señalando el cuerpo de karai inconsciente) vámonos si no llegaremos tarde a clase**

Leo se dio cuenta que se fue Rachel sobándose el brazo al parecer karai le había dado un pequeño rasguño con su espada y fue ayudarla pero ella se reusó ya que estaba enojada con leo. Ambos llegaron a la escuela y ya adentro mientras en el receso (la pelea tardo mucho) estaba leona, donna y mikeyla con cara de preocupación

Leona:-**¡Rachel estas bien! (corriendo a abrazarla)**

Donna:-**leona nos dijo que te vio luchando con karai y los footbots (tomándola por el brazo)**

Luego sale mikeyla detrás de donna y dice en voz baja

Mikeyla:-**chicas no deberían hablar libremente (señalando a leo discretamente)**

Luego las chicas se callaron viendo a leo con miedo a que respondería, pero Rachel interrumpió el silencio diciendo..

Rachel:-**tranquilas chicas lo sabe todo además él también es un ninja**

Leona, donna y mikeyla:-**¡QUEE!**

Leo se froto la nuca en señal de pena y dijo a las chicas

Leo:-**pues si lo sé, sé que Rachel es una kunoichi (pero luego se detuvo a pensar y luego exaltado dijo) oye yo no te dije que era ninja **

Rachel:-**lo acabas de hacer no(sentándose en el suelo recargada en los casilleros y con una mirada perdida mirando al techo )**

Leo se quedó sorprendido por la deducción tan rápida que tomo Rachel, después de eso se percató de Rachel se desmayo

Leo:-**¡RACHEL!**

Después de eso todos los presentes se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba, y la reacción de leo fue cargarla y llevarla a enfermería , las chicas de espantaron ya que eso nunca le había pasado a ella se miraron entre ellas y se fueron atrás de leo. Iba leo corriendo por los pasillos con el cuerpo desmayado de Rachel cuando se topa con sus hermanos y ellos se espantaron al ver a Rachel desmallada y leo con ojos llorosos, ya que se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado

Donnie:-**¡que paso leo!**

Dijo donnie espantado porque se percataron que no había entrado a clases.. Pero leo no se detuvo

Rafa:-¡LEO!

Grito a leo mientras este iba corriendo por los pasillos y detrás venían las chicas

Mikey:- **que pasó chicas?**

Las chicas se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí por la pregunta de Mikey

Rafa:-**que pasa chicas díganos porque iba leo cargando a Rachel desmallada?**

Entonces leona suspiro y dijo a los chicos lo que había pasado..

Leona:- **miren chicos sabemos que son ninjas (lo dedujo porque si leo lo era los demás )y Rachel tuvo una lucha con una kunoichi llamada karai **

Los chicos:-**¡QUE! **

Rafa:-**como sabes que somos ninjas (pregunto con un poco de pena hacia la kunoichi)**

Donna:-**nos dijo Rachel ya que leo estaba involucrado en la pelea también **

Los chicos se quedaron mirándose entre sí y luego pregunto Mikey..

Mikey:-** si Rachel peleo contra karai, entonces es una kunoichi al igual que ustedes (con una mano en la su barbilla)**

Donna:-**como supiste eso? ( pregunto un poco sonrojada por la cara del chico)**

Mikey:- ** no lo sé solo se me ocurrió (soltando una gran sonrisa)**

Que hiso que la castaña se sonrojara más, luego rafa dijo

Rafa: **primera vez que dices algo inteligente (dijo algo sorprendido)**

Donnie:-**pero la cuestión es si son o no **

Las chicas se miraron y pensaron un momento y ascendieron con la cabeza lo que hiso que lo chicos se sorprendieran

Leona:-**pero deben guardar el secreto, ya que los ninjas deben estar un silencio y el la sombras**

Rafa:- **donde he escuchado eso (lo dijo mirando a sus hermanos)**

Leona:-**gracias chicos por guardar el secreto además si no lo hacen revelaremos que son ninjas y les daremos una paliza**

Rafa:-**enserio pero si solo son unas niñas y solo saben pelear como chicas**

En eso interrumpe mickeyla

Mikeyla: **tal vez porque lo somos genio ( con un tono de sarcasmo)**

Leona:- **me gustaría ver de qué tanto presumes**

Rafa:- **me estas retando muñeca? (no una sonrisa pícara)**

Leona:-**si te cayo el saco póntelo guapo (un poco sonrojada por la respuesta del chico)**

Y Mickeyla interrumpe de nuevo

Mikeyla:-** basta de palabras y tengamos un duelo amistoso que dicen? Solo para probar quienes son mejor nosotras o ustedes (dice acercándose a la cara de rafa) a menos que tengan miedo**

Donnie:-**nosotros miedo de que (dice mirando a mikeyla)**

En eso llega leo con Rachel de la enfermería ya se sentía mejor al menos eso decía ya que se sentía un poco por lo que había hablado con leo dentro de enfermería

Leona:-**te sientes mejor hermana (dijo con un tono suave acercándose a Rachel)**

Rachel:- **claro no soy tan debilucha como ustedes**

Donna:- **la misma Rachel de antes (soltando una sonrisa)**

Y ya todos juntos dice mickeyla..

Mikeyla:-**ahora que estamos todos juntos que dicen chicos?**

Leo:-**de que (pregunta con una cara de confusión)**

Mickey:-**mikeyla nos retó a una lucha amistosa para ver quien es mejor ellas o nosotros **

Mikeyla:-**que dices leo?**

Leo:-** no lo sé, además porque quieres que luchemos (dijo algo nervioso)**

Rafa:-**leo saben que somos ninjas**

Leo:-**como lo saben?**

Leona:- **yo me lo imagine (lo dijo con una sonrisa)**

Leo:-**bueno…**

Luego miro a los chicos ellos ascendieron con una sonrisa

Donna:-**y que dices tú Rachel?**

Rachel:-**de que estas hablando claro! No perderá la oportunidad de luchar con alguien que vale la pena(mirando con una gran sonrisa a leo)**

Mikeyla:-**bueno entonces es una cita, que les parece si nos vemos saliendo de la escuela nos juntamos y antes de la pelea comemos algo**

Todos:- **está bien!**

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases pero antes Mikey hiso una broma a donnie y Rachel rio Leo la miro, se sonrojo y dijo en voz baja

Leo:-**que bonita (con una sonrisa en la cara)**

Después de clases estaba Rachel guardando sus libros cuando le dice a leo

Rachel:-**oye leo enserio te gusta karai? (un poco sonrojada)**

Leo:-**pues en cierta manera si pero no puedo decirles mis hermanos y menos a rafa porque se enojara más que los demás porque lo preguntas?**

Rachel:-**por nada solo preguntaba, hay que irnos los demás nos esperan**

Iban saliendo de la escuela leo y Rachel y detrás venían rafa y leona entonces llegaron a la entrada y esta Mikey, mickeyla y donna esperando cuando..

Mikeyla:-**chicos han viso a donnie dijo que tenía algo que hacer pero no me dijo que era?**

Rafa:-**no mikeyla..**

Termina la frase rafa cuando se escucha la tierna voz de donnie y mickeyla empuja a rafa para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa pero su linda cara cambia cuando ve abril tomando del brazo a donnie y riendo los dos, baja la mirada y se va al lado de rafa quien se percata de la cara triste de mikeyla

Rafa:-**que pasa mickeyla**

Mickeyla:-**nada rafa( después de la respuesta pone una sonrisa falsa y rafa se da cuenta)**

Y en eso llega donnie

Donnie:- **chicos abril puede venir a comer con nosotros?**

Leo:-**no lo se donnie la que hiso esto es mickeyla pregúntale a ella**

Donnie:-**oye mickeyla puede venir abril con nosotros?**

Mickeyla:-**claro porque no(y sonrió falsamente otra vez y rafa sintió que algo estaba mal con ella)**

Abril:-**entonces vámonos que se nos hace tarde (dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a donnie)**

Mickeyla se dio cuenta de eso y bajo la mirada. Iban leo y leona hablando de héroes espaciales al parecer a leona también le gusta el programa, aun lado iba Rachel escuchando música y donnie, abril, donna y rafa hablaba de otra cosa cuando rafa miro para atrás y vio a mickeyla muy decaída y decido hablar con ella

Rafa:-**que pasa ricitos de oro (dijo a mickeyla mientras se acercaba a ella)**

Mikeyla:-**nada rafa, y ricitos**

Rafa:-** si de ahora en adelante te diré así(lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara)**

Mickeyla:-**no me pasa nada enserio no miento**

Rafa:- **enserio porque tengo métodos de hacerte hablar(con una sonrisa pícara)**

Mikeyla:-** eres un pervertido rafa(soltando una risa)**

Rafa:- **pues me dices o me dices, bueno para que me digas yo te diré quien me gusta vale.**

Mickeyla:- **vale**

Rafa:-**me gusta leona, pero no les digas a mis hermanos o se burlaran de mi aunque puedo golpearlos pero me molestaran todo el día( lo dijo en voz baja para que no lo escucharan)**

Mickeyla:-** QUE! Enserio bueno ya que me dijiste te diré (tomo mucho aire y lo dijo) me gusta donnie desde que los arrolle con mi skate**

Rafa:-**enserio te gusta el nerd ese? **

Mickeyla:-** no le digas a si es muy lindo e inteligente sin mencionar lo alto que es pero el parece que quiere a …**

No termino de hablar porque bajo la mirada y se entristeció un poco

Rafa:-** abril no?**

Mickeyla:-** si y no puedo hacer nada yo nunca haría nada que lastimara a abril es una chica linda y simpática además creo que a ella también le gusta donnie**

Rafa:-**bueno ricitos si tú me ayudas con tu hermana yo te apoyo con donnie(revolviendo un poco los rizos de la chica)**

Micheyla:-**gracias rafa(con una gran sonrisa)**

Después de esa sonrisa le dio un abrazo y este le correspondió, cuando se escucha una voz chillona

Mickey:-**awww que linda escena quisiera tomarles una foto**

Entonces donnie volteo y vi a rafa y mikeyla abrazados y este puso una cara de desagrado. Rápido se separaron y se sonrojaron un poco por el incómodo momento

Leo:-**que pasa aquí rafa?**

Rafa:-**que te importa tonto!**

Leo:-**bueno pero no te enojes (con una sonrisa pícara viendo a rafa)**

Este se sonrojo y se adelantó y luego leona le hace la misma pregunta a mickeyla quien esta recordaba lo que le dijo rafa

Leona:.**de que estaba hablando tú y rafa picarona( con una sonrisa)**

Mickeyla:**de nada créeme (mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada )**

Iba hablar leona pero la interrumpió mickeyla señalando y gritándoles a los demás chicos que hay era el restaurante donde iban a comer y se fue corriendo

Dentro del restaurante las mesas eran de cuatro personas así que se pusieron rafa, leo, leona y Rachel en una mesa , leona primero estaba del lado derecho leona y se iba a sentar del mismo lado leo y rafa no podía hacer nada porque si lo hacía se iba a ver muy raro y obvio así que se resignó, entonces llega mickeyla y jala a leo y dice.

Mickeyla:- **oye leo ayúdame a pedir la comida puedes? (con una sonrisa )**

Leo:-**claro **

Los dos se van y rafa los ve en eso voltea mickeyla y giña un ojo a rafa. Este ríe y se sienta a lado de leona, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que donnie los vio y lo mal interpreto .

Con leo y mickeyla

Leo:** oye mickeyla porque se estaba abrazando tú y rafa?**

Mickeyla:-** aaa por nada solo lo abrase y el me correspondió eso fue todo**

Leo:- **enserio no pasa nada más? (con una sonrisa pícara)**

Mickeyla: **no como crees he he(rascándose la nuca con pena)**

Leo:-**bueno aunque digas nada lo averiguare**

**BUENO ASTA AQUÍ LE DEJO LO HISE MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOY DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**LOS QUIERA LKARAI3**


	4. que la batalla comienze

**BUENO AQUÍ CON OTRO CAP LANTO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES PERO LOS FINES DE SEMANA SALGO Y NO TENGO TIEMPO BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el restaurante ya habían pedido leo y mikeyla, cuando se dirijan a las mesas mikeyla se dio cuenta que ya no había lugar para ella en las dos mesas y leo se dio cuenta ofreció su lugar pero ella decidió sentarse en otra mesa y dejarlo pasar, entonces ya sentada en otra mesa pensado en donnie una voz chillona llama su atención…

Mikey:- **hola te puedo acompañar?**

Mikeyla:- **claro porque no (le dijo con una sonrisa falsa)**

Mikey:- **porque estas tan sola en esta mesa?**

Mikeyla:-**es porque ya no había lugar para mí en las mesas donde estaban ustedes y pues decidí no molestarlos (frotándose la nuca en señal de pena)**

Mikey:- **tú no eres ninguna molestia para nadie al menos para mí no (dijo con una gran sonrisa al final)**

Mikeyla:-**no quero sonar mala pero porque viniste?**

Mikey:- **por nada solo te vi sola y decidí venir a comer con mi amiga(terminado le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa)**

Mikeyla:- **bueno me alegra que me consideres tu amiga (con una gran sonrisa tan hermosa y real que hiso sonrojar y que se le atorara la comida a Mikey)**

Los siguientes 30 min se la pasaron hablando de tonterías y de patinetas y otras cosas más que solo ellos entendían la gracia e intercambiaron números de celular después se escuchó una voz femenina..

Rachel**:- oye tonta rubia (aclarando no quero molestar a ninguna chica rubia que este viendo esto, solo es una expresión del personaje yo no creo en eso aclarando como vuelvo a repetir) leona dice que ya nos vamos para arreglarnos para la pelea**

Mikeyla**:- ohh claro se me olvidaba la pelea entonces no vamos (dijo viendo a Mikey y despidiéndose de el con beso en la mejilla)**

Este se sonrió pero inoportunamente volvió a ver esa escena donnie y este se mostró un poco molesto, después de 15 min los chicos estaban listos para salir y una dulce voz llama su atención…

Abril**:- hey chicos a donde van arreglados con sus trajes, van a patrullar acaso?**

Mikey**:-no abril vamos a salir a una pelea con las chicas**

Abril extrañada pregunto…

Abril:- **con cuales chicas?**

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a Mikey con una cara de tener cagas de matarlo porque le prometieron a leona de no decirle a nade sobre que son kunoichis y leo dice…

Leo**:- los ciento abril no podemos decirte lo prometimos**

Abril:- **vamos chicos no diré nada**

Rafa:-**no podemos decirte **

Abril:-**bueno chicos tengan cuidado**

Dijo mientras se iba a entrenar con el maestro splinter y los chicos se fueron al edificio donde las chicas dijeron dónde iban a esperarlas ya había pasados 15 min y rafa dijo….

Rafa**:- a mí se me hace que las chicas no van a venir **

Leo:- **ten paciencia rafa van a llegar qué tal si les paso algo en el camino**

Mikey:-**no ellas se asustaron y decidieron no venir para no pasar una vergüenza al ser vencidas por nosotros**

Donnie**:- bueno al menos deberían venir para darse por vencidas de una vez**

Entonces se escuchó un grito aterrador que venía de muy cerca y al momento se dieron cuenta que era la voz de mikeyla se asustaron y decidieron ver de dónde venía el grito , se acercaron a otro edificio y el grito se hiso más agudo y sintieron un escalofrió entonces leo grito…

Leo**:- ¡MIKEYLA SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME DIME ALGO!**

No hubo respuesta, estaban preocupados por mikeyla, los gritos habían cesado durante diez minutos pero los chicos estaban muy preocupados por ella y rafa dijo….

Rafa:- **hay que separarnos y buscarla **

Leo**:- buena idea yo iré al sur, Mickey ira al norte, rafa al este y donnie….**

No término porque se escuchó otro grito pero este era diferente esta vez el grito provenía de otra chica

Donnie:- **es donna la que grita!**

Después de buscar un rato encontraron a mickeyla y donna desmayadas en un lugar donde había signos de batalla

Leo:- **donna, mikeyla!**

Ellas no respondieron porque estaban desmayadas entonces antes de que se acercaran apareció karai evitando que las tocaran

Leo:-**karai que les has hecho! (Dijo con una cara enojada )**

Karai no respondió solo se quedó callada viendo a los chicos entonces rafa dijo…

Rafa:- **que pasa karai te comió la lengua el gato (con un sonido sarcástico)**

Mikey:- **miren chicos**

Mientras señalaba el cuerpo de leona desmayada, entonces rafa se enojó y empezó a atacar a karai con todo lo que tenía pero fue en vano ya que karai era demasiado fuerte

Rafa:- **parece que has aprendido trucos nuevos(decía mientras respiraba de una manera muy acelerada)**

Leo:- **porque no dices nada karai**

En ese momento karai empezó a reír y los chicos sintieron que no era la risa de karai, entonces se quitó la máscara de metal dejando ver su rosto entero y en su labio tenía un persing , entonces los chicos dijeron simultáneamente…

Los chicos:- **RACHEL!**

En eso las chicas se paran y van a Rachel quien en ese momento se quitó la peluca dejando ver su cabellera roja…

Donna:- **Rachel arruinaste la broma**

Leona:- **si no pudiste esperarte a la sorpresa **

Mikeyla:- **lo bueno es que les dimos un buen susto**

Leo**:- de que están hablando chicas?(con cara de confusión)**

Rafa**:- si porque Rachel estaba vestida de karai (con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados)**

Donna**:- solo era una pequeña broma(termino con una sonrisa )**

Mikey:- **pequeña? Casi nos sacan el corazón **

Leona:- **pero esta es una tradición para nosotros cuando tenemos nuevos amigos(diciendo mientras se quitaba el maquillaje)**

Donnie**:-es una tradición sacarle el corazón a sus nuevos amigos!**

Mikeyla**:- y esta no era la mejor parte si ni que alguien arruino la sorpresa(señalando a Rachel)**

Entonces Rachel dijo a leo si le ayudaba en algo entonces el volteo y vio la espalda descubierta de Rachel y sonrojo como un tomate al ver la piel descubierta de la chica

Rachel:- **me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar como tarado viendo **

Leo**:- estas bien**

En eso leo se acerca a la chica para ayudarla a bajar la cremallera del traje, y mientras va deslizando el cierre leo se pone cada vez más rojo hasta que termina de bajarla y termina tan rojo como la banda de rafa entonces Rachel dice a leo

Rachel:-**gracias leo ya puedes dejar de verme(con una leve sonrisa)**

Leo:- **ohh si perdón(mientras se da la vuelta para ocultar si sonrojo)**

Entonces la chicas dijeron a los chicos que se fueran porque se iban a cambiar con su traje de ninja entonces los chicos se fueron a otro edifico

Con los chicos

Rafa:- **oye leo porque estas tan rojo tienes fiebre?**

Leo:-**no es nada rafa he he( frotándose la nuca con pena al recordar la espalda descubierta de Rachel)**

Donnie**:- enserio porque te vi ayudando a Rachel con su traje ( haciendo comillas con los dedos)**

Entonces leo se pone más rojo y Mikey dice

Mikey:**-como que ayudando no entiendo ( dice con una cara de confusión)**

Rafa:-**no es nada tonto**

Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se escuchó el grito de mikeyla lo detuvo

Mikeyla**:-¡AHHHHHHHH MATALO!**

Entonces lo chicos no dudaron en ir a ayudarlas pero antes de que pudieran decir algo se quedaron embobados y rojos como tomate al ver a Rachel y mikeyla en ropa interior, Rachel llevaba un conjunto rojo con encajes negros y mikeyla el igual que Rachel solo que de color blanco

Rachel**:-¡que rayos están haciendo hay!**

Mikeyla**:-¡son unos pervertidos!**

En eso entra leona y donna alarmadas

Leona:- **¡que pasa aquí!**

Donna**:-¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ CHICOS!**

Lona llevaba un conjunto verde que resaltaba su color de piel y donna uno azul, en ese instante Rachel lanza shurikens a los chicos y estos despiertan de su trance

Rachel**:-¡PIERDANSE PERVERTIDOS!**

Leo:-**lo siento (dice mientras se van)**

Unos minutos después llegan las chicas con sus trajes ninja y lo chicos se quedan sorprendidos al ver lo bellas que se ven, las cuatro llevaban el mismo traje que leona cuando rafa la vio solo que con diferentes colores, el traje de donna era de color morado con detalles blancos, mikeyla naranja con detalles blancos pero el de Rachel era rojo con detalles negros

Rafa:-**wow se ven muy bien**

Mikey**:- si les queda bien el traje **

Mikeyla**:-dejen de hablar no crean que se nos ha olvidado lo que hicieron hace rato **

Leona:-**si chicos que pasa por su cabeza(dijo la chica un poco sonrojada por la situación)**

Donnie:- **ya les dijimos que lo sentimos no era nuestra intención verlas (dijo rojo como tomate porque no podía quitarse la imagen de la chicas de la cabeza)**

Y dice Rachel muy enojada

Rachel**:-¡pervertidos!( mientras voltea la cara a otro lugar)**

Entonces Mikey dice algo estúpido que se ganó las miradas de furia de sus hermanos

Mikey**:- pero lo chicos y yo dijimos que se veían muy sexys (lo dijo con una sonrisa)**

Y rafa lo golpeo en la cabeza

Rafa:- **CALLATE MIKEY!( Se puso tan rojo como su banda)**

Leo**:-no puedes callarte nunca!**

Mikey**:- los siento chicas (dijo mientras bajaba la mirada)**

Donna**:- no importa que me digas a si Mikey(dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

Mikey:- **enserio? (dijo algo confundido)**

Mikeyla**:- si fue un accidente no sabían lo que iba a pasar verdad leona( mirando a leona)**

Leona:- **es cierto los perdonamos chicos ( después soltó una risita)**

Mikeyla:-**si no puedo enojarme con esa cara( señalando a Mikey )**

Después todas las chicas se miraron excepto Rachel quien miraba a otro lado, y se les dio una idea de para poner celosos a los chicos ,repente abrazaron a Mikey las tres chicas y empezaron a acariciarle la cara y el cabello haciendo que el chico se pusiera como tomate..

Leona:- **sí, no nos podemos enojar con esta cara (dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Mikey)**

Donna:.- **obvio es una cara adorable( dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Mickey)**

Mikeyla**:- la más adorable del mundo( terminando la frase soltó una risa)**

Entonces mientras las chicas acariciaban a Mikey lo chicos se morían de celos excepto leo quien miraba a Rachel un poco distraída, después de unos minutos de caricias para Mikey lo soltaron y él se fue a lado de sus hermanos y estos lo miraban con una mirada asesina.

Rafa**:- basta de tonterías vamos a pelear o qué? (dijo un poco sonrojado mirando a leona)**

Leona**:- vamos entonces, (pensó un momento y luego dijo) con armas o sin?**

Mikey:- **con armas para que sea más interesante a menos que tengan miedo**

Mikeyla**:- yo miedo de que? **

Rachel:- **dejen las niñerías vamos**

Entonces lo chicos desenfundaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de ataque y al mismo tiempo lo hicieron las chicas quien tenía curiosamente las mismas armas que los chicos, estaban leona contra rafa, Rachel y leo, donnie y mikeyla y por ultimo donna y Mikey

Rafa:- **veamos qué tan rápido caen**

Rachel:- **enserio crees que caeremos**

Empezaron a atacar los chicos tan confiados primero , pero las chicas no pensaron que fueran fuertes a sí que la pelea se alargó durante 10 minutos lo chicos estaban cansados pero las chicas no, entonces se detiene la pelea por parte de los chicos

Rachel:- **que pasa chicos ya se cansaron tan rápido (decía mientras hacía girar un sai con su dedo)**

Donna:- **pensé que eran más duros (dijo mientras guardaba su Bo)**

Mikeyla:- **valla que es cierto que las chicas somos más fuertes que lo chicos**

Leona:- **pero hay que admitir que dan pelea ( dijo mientras apuntaba con una katana a los chicos)**

Rafa:- **no se hagan que también están cansadas( dijo mientras respiraba muy rápido)**

Donna:- **nosotras no estamos cansadas, vamos a seguir peleando otra vez o se rinden acaso?**

Mikey**:- nosotros no dejaremos de pelear hasta que ustedes caigan**

Leona**:- entonces lo haremos caer (mientras lo decía tenía una cara de miedo)**

La pelea empezó solo se oía el choque de metales y golpes en la oscuridad no podían terminar la pelea era como si sus fuerzas estuvieran niveladas, leo atacaba a Rachel pero esta los esquivaba tan rápido que no se veía, leona y rafa eran inseparables se daban los golpes de cerca y rápidos, donnie y mikeyla eran más lentos pero igual mikeyla era más fuerte y por ultimo Mikey y donna, Mikey solo fanfarroneaba sobre su fuerza y donna se burlaba de el en ese momento leona se harta de la pelea y grita..

Leona:- ¡**CHICAS CAMBIO!**

Entonses las chicas saben a lo que se refiere leona y hacen un cambio de armas, leona con los con el Bo Rachel con las katanas, mikeyla con sais y donna con los nunchakus, los chicos se desconcentran por el cambio y las chicas le dan una buena paliza a los chicos dejando los en el suelo, Rachel se acerca a leo ya en el suelo se pone en una posición incómoda para él y dice muy seductoramente cerca de su oído

Rachel**:- no eres el único que sabe manejar las espadas si sabes a lo que me refiero ( después se alejó un poco y le guiño el ojo dejando a leo muy rojo)**

Leona:- **basta de tonterías Rachel deja al pobre chico en paz acaba de perder una pelea no crees que ya se siente lo suficiente apenado?**

Rafa**:- no perdimos ustedes hicieron trampa**

Mikeyla:-**no hicimos trampa solo usamos técnicas poco usuales**

Donna:-**no todos los días pelean contra un ninja que sabe manejar todas las armas ninja que existen o sí?**

Mikey**:- si nuestro maestro( dijo un poco molesto por el comentario)**

Leona**:- bueno no se enojen sabemos que tienes un sensei increíble (dijo mientras tomaba agua)**

Rafa:- **y como sabes eso? ( pregunto descansando en el suelo)**

Rachel**:- lo siento rojo no podemos decirte es secreto (dijo mientras ofrecía agua a leo)**

Donnie**:- bueno respetamos eso pero quien les enseño esas habilidades tan rápidas y fuertes **

Las chicas se miraron y se pusieron algo tristes mientras bajaban la cabeza, y los chicos se percataron de eso

Leo:-**no quisimos incomodarlas por la pregunta( poniéndose un poco triste )**

Mikeyla**:- no importa solo que es un poco doloroso para nosotros recordad eso así que preferiríamos que no nos preguntaran eso **

Donnie se puso triste porque tomo el comentario de mikeyla como una señal de desconfianza

Leo**:- bueno chicas admito que nos dieron una buena paliza debimos ser menos confiados **

Rachel**:- bueno que te puedo decir somos las mejores ( y luego soltó una risa que encanto los ojos de leo)**

Mikey**:- y creo que me equivoque las chicas son igual de fuertes que los chicos o hasta más (dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que donna se sonrojara)**

Leona**:- bueno chicos se nos hace tarde además a Rachel se le olvido algo (mirando a Rachel quien en ese momento se sorprendió)**

Rachel**:-¡ALEX! Se me había olvidado por completo (después de eso se fue corriendo) **

Dejando a leo en duda y celos

Donna:. **Bueno chicos no la pasamos increíble ojala se vuelva a repetir**

Mikey**:- de hecho me encanto pelear contigo donna eres una increíble luchadora**

Donna**:- tú también Mikey buenos nos vamos (después de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla pero el volteo pun poco y se lo dio en los labios dejando a los adolescentes como tomates)**

Después de eso se separaron y desde otro edificio dijo adiós a rafa con un beso al aire haciendo que este se sonrojara

Leo:- **bueno chicos ha sido una noche interesante**

Chicos**:- sí** **que lo fue**

**BUENO ASTA QUE ME PASE COMO 500 PALABRAS MAS PERO ME EMOCIONO EL CAP DEJEN SUS REVIEWS HASTA LUEGO **

**LOS QUIERE LKARAI 3**


	5. una pelicula, un corazon roto

**BUENO SE QUE NO HE SUBIDO CAP PERO ESTABA OCUPADA POR LA ESCUELA Y MIS CLASES DE ARTES MARCIALES y ADEMAS ME PUSE ENFERMA PERO PORFIN PUDE SUBIR BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto con las chicas….

Donna:- **oigan chigas que opinan de Mikey?**

Mikeyla:- **pues es un buen chico y muy divertido porque lo preguntas? (luego pensó y dio una sonrisa picarona) no será que te gusta (recargada en la pared)**

Donna:- **claro que no es un amigo apenas lo conocemos hoy (dice un poco ruborizada )**

Leona:- **pero no se queda atrás Rachel verdad?(con una sonrisa picarona)**

Donna:-**sí, vieron como cambiaba de actitud con leo?**

Mikeyla:- **a mí se me hacer que le gusta leo pero nunca va a admitirlo**

Leona:- **pero no hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido tal vez tan solo le atrae por su físico porque hay que admitirlo los chicos son muy guapos**

Donna:- **no lo creo Rachel nunca se fija en eso **

Mikeyla**:- bueno chicas miren quien esta hay (señalando un lugar) que tal si saludamos(LAS DEJO EN SUSPENSO)**

En la alcantarilla con los chicos donnie estaba en su lab, Mikey jugando videojuegos y rafa leyendo un revista todos en paz pero el intrépido líder no lo estaba solo pensaba en la piel desnuda de Rachel y sonrojándose mucho y no se podía concentrar en la meditación, entonces el maestro splinter se acercó a su hijo quien le llamo la atención su poca concentración y la cara del chico tratando de no sonrojarse así que decidió hablar….

Splinter:-** hijo mío te pasa algo? (pregunta confundido)**

Leo:- **claro que no (un poco nervioso ya que no le podía decir lo que paso esa noche ya que regañaría a los cuatro)**

Splinter:- **te he criado por quince años y nunca supiste mentir ¿así que me dirás la razón por la que no puedes concentrarte en tu meditación? (dice cruzando los brazos)**

Leo:- **(dice resignado porque si no decía lo castigaría) pues hoy conocimos a unas chicas muy agradables que nos mostraron el camino a la escuela ya que nos habíamos perdido sus nombres son** Rachel (se preguntó así mismo porque la menciono primero) mikeyla, leona y Donna al parecer sabían artes marciales como nosotros…

No termino de hablar porque splinter lo interrumpió

Splinter:- **y quien les enseño este arte marcial**

Leo:- **no lo sé maestro cuando les preguntamos se pusieron algo tristes por la pregunta así que decidimos no molestarlas**

Splinter:- **está bien prosigue con tu historia (con un poco de duda seguía)**

Leo:- **bueno así que la más pequeña de las hermanas nos retó a una pelea solo por diversión y nos pareció bien a los cuatro así que saliendo de la escuela fuimos a comer y luego salimos fue cuando usted se quedó entrenado a abril, entonces salimos las esperamos y después de quince minutos no aprecian nos preocupamos y pensamos que les había pasado algo, entonces un grito nos asustó y en ese instante supimos que grito era de una de las chicas, así que las buscamos asustados pero todo resulto una broma (omitió la parte de karai para que el maestro no sacara más preguntas) sí que las chicas se habían maquillado y una de las chicas que se llama Rachel traía un traje para la broma, (en eso el chico se pone un poco ruborizado y deja de hablar por unos segundos entonces su maestro le pregunta)**

Splinter:- **que pasa porque dejas de hablar?**

Y en ese momento se le suben los colores a la cara a leo con solo recordar a Rachel

Leo:- m**aestro splinter si le digo promete no darme una paliza (dice dudoso, nervioso y sonrojado)**

Splinter:- **depende de que sea es malo o bueno?**

Leo:- **pues la verdad no se?**

Splinter:- **entonces dime y juzgare eso**

Leo:- **(toma aire para luego ruborizarse) entonces Rachel me habla por atrás y me pide que la ayude con algo ya que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas(el chico no pudo contenerse y comenzó a ponerse rojo mientras que el maestro esperaba las palabras de su hijo cada vez más inquieto) en eso me doy la vuelta para ayudarla y me dice que si le bajaba el cierre de su traje( se tapa la cara con sus manos y habla en voz baja mientras el maestro empieza a comprender la situación) y mientras bajaba la cremallera no podía dejara de ver su espalda entra desnuda ( aunque eso le causaba más atracción que ver a las chicas en ropa interior después de eso termina muy rojo y no dirija la mirada con su maestro)**

Splinter:- **(suspira con una sonrisa y le dice a su hijo) Leonardo eres un chico muy centrado y responsable pero el que encuentres el cuerpo de una chica atractivo no es motivo por el cual debas avergonzarte es lo más normal del mundo **

Leo:- **pero no dejo de pensar en ella y su cuerpo (después de eso se tapa la boca y se pone como tomate y el maestro suelta una pequeña sonrisa)**

Splinter:-** creo que es mucha conversación por una noche, estoy un poco cansado me iré a dormir(dice a su hijo mientras se levanta y cierra la puerta de su habitación)**

Leo se retira de la sala de entrenamiento y encuentra a sus hermanos en la sala peleando entonces decide acercarse para parar la pelea

Donnie:- **rafa deja de lastimar a Mikey**

Rafa:-**no hasta que se disculpe!**

Leo:-**ahora que pasa chicos porque están peleando? (dice un poco molesto)**

Mikey:- **rafa se enojó porque dije que leona se veía sexy en ropa interior( este atrapado en una llave que le había hecho rafa quien al final de la fase de Mikey lo apretar con más fuerza)**

Rafa:- **que dijiste tonto!**

Leo:- **rafa que tiene de malo que Mikey encuentre el cuerpo de una chica atractivo? (dijo eso recordando lo que le dijo splinter)**

Entonces rafa suelta a Mikey y todos se quedan mirando a leo un poco sorprendidos ya que ese no era un comentario que el mismísimo leo dijera

Donnie:- t**e sientes bien hermano?**

Mikey:- **si te sientes bien? (dice tocándole la frente)**

Leo:-**porque lo dicen chicos? (un poco confundido por los comentarios de sus hermanos)**

Rafa:- **es que por un momento me pareció oír que está bien en pensar en mujeres desnudas? Algo que siempre me dices que no haga**

Leo:- **bueno no que te las imagines a todas horas pero pensar de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie (dice mientras se frota la nuca en señal de pena)**

Donnie:- **aahhh ya sé porque cambiaste de opinión tan de pronto**

Mikey:- **porque donnie? (pregunta el menor un poco confundido)**

Donnie:- **tal vez por haber ayudado a Rachel con su traje (hace comillas con los dedos)**

Rafa**:- es cierto se notaba que no dejabas de ver su cuerpo (con una sonrisa pícara a leo)**

Leo:- (**ya sonrojado) de que están hablando chicos**

Mikey:- **deja de fingir leo sabemos tus sucias intenciones con Rachel (dice con cara de pícaro mirando a leo)**

Leo:- **dejen de imaginar cosas raras, si admito que me veía atraído por su cuerpo pero no tengo intenciones de hacerle nada a ella (dice un poco molesto y ruborizado)**

Rafa:-** pero quisieras no?(dice mientras se da unos pequeños golpes con su codo en el costado de leo)**

Leo:- **deja de imaginar cosas yo nunca tocaría a una mujer sin su consentimiento y menos a una tan bella y delicada como Rachel (esa última frase se le salió )**

Donnie:- **entonces te gusta Rachel?**

Mikey:-** ya hermano admítelo**

Leo:- **no lo sé tal vez si tal vez no pero aún no estoy seguro si ella en caso de que me gustara me correspondiera**

Rafa:-**por qué lo dices?**

Leo:- **es una chica fuerte, ruda poco femenina pero aun así es una mujer, y al parecer le gustan más los tipos como rafa**

Rafa:-**bueno no la culparía si se enamorara de mi (dice mientras hace notar sus músculos)**

Mikey:- **no lo sé hermano siempre la gente es como piensa que es**

Donnie:- **rafa ya déjate de tonterías además dale tiempo para que se dé cuenta de lo buen novio que podria ser**

Entonces abril entra a escena y dice…

Abril:- **novio de quién?**

Mikey:- **de ra..(No termina porque rafa le tapa la boca)**

Donnie:- **a que se te ofrecía abril? (ignorando la pregunta anterior de abril)**

Abril:- **solo quería saber que hacían**

Leo:- **estaba terminando de meditar**

Rafa:- **le estaba dando una lección a Mikey**

Abril:- **porque ahora que hiciste Mikey**

Mikey:- **pues dije que…(y rafa le volvió a tapar la boca)**

Abril:- **chicos hay algo que me ocultan y eso me molesta( dice un poco molesta y cruzando de brazos )**

Leo:- **es que prometimos no decir nada y nosotros no rompemos promesas**

Rafa:- **además abril no es nada importante**

Abril:- **si no lo es porque no me lo dicen**

Donnie:- **porque lo prometimos y no solo a ti sino a todos**

Abril:- **bueno chicos pero prométanme que no es nada malo que los meta en problemas**

Leo:- **lo prometemos**

Mikey:- **ya que estas aquí porque no vemos la película que me presto mikeyla**

Rafa:-**de que estas hablando**

Mikey**:- si me presto un película de miedo dice que esta súper buena**

Leo:-**no lo sé ya es tarde y además siempre tienes pesadillas por la película**

Rafa**:- vamos bobonardo acaso tienes miedo**

Leo:- **no me vas a obligar a ver la película buenas noches(dice mientras se va a su cuarto)**

Donnie:- **si chicos no creo que sea buena idea verla mejor me voy (dice mientras se va a su lab)**

Mikey:- **solo quedamos yo abril y rafa**

Abril:-**no lo sé chicos da mucho miedo**

Rafa:- **vamos abril es solo una película que tanto puede asustarte**

Después de cuarenta minutos de película dos chicos estaba bajo unas sábanas muertos de miedo metras que el pelirrojo se hacia el que no tenía miedo pero le temblaban las rodillas por dentro

Abril**:- basta es suficiente (poniendo pausa a la peli)**

Rafa:- **que haces abril está en la mejor parte**

Mikey:-**si creo que no fue buena idea verla**

Rafa:- **que pasa bebes le da miedo una simple película de miedo (dice cruzando los brazos)**

Leo**:- tú también tienes miedo (decía mientras tomaba por el hombro a rafa)**

En ese momento se cae del sillón por el miedo

Rafa:- **leo! No vuelvas a hacer eso**

Leo:- **(sentándose) te dije que no vieras esa película**

Mikey:- **no pensé que fuera tan sangrienta**

Abril:- **yo mejor me voy a dormir ( dice despidiéndose de todos)**

Rafa**:- y tú que Mikey la vas a terminar de ver o te vas a arrepentir como abril**

Mikey**:- no lo se **

Rafa**:- vamos bebe solo faltan veinte minutos**

Leo:- **déjalo rafa si no quiere no lo obligues (dice mientras se va a su cuarto)**

Mikey:- **si mejor vamos a dormir **

Después rafa se fue enojado a su cuarto, Mikey quito la película y se fue a dormir con miedo, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos desayunando entonces llega Mikey con unas ojeras nivel dios no había dormido en toda la noche por la peli

Mikey:- **buenos días (dice caminando como zombie)**

Leo**:- te dije que no vieras la película, pero alguien me hace caso no **

Splinter:- **a que te refieres Leonardo?**

Leo:- **es que ayer rafa abril y Mikey se quedaron viendo una película de terror que una amiga le presto**

Splinter:- **por eso no dormiste?** (dice refiriéndose a Mikey pero este tenía el desayuno en la cara)

Donnie:- **MIKEY!**

Mikey:- **no me comas!**

Todos empezaron a reir por la reacción del chico, después del desayuno se despidieron y se dirigían a la escuela cuando se encuentran a las chicas en camino y se fueron todos juntos a la escuela

Mikeyla:- **Mikey que te pareció la peli**

Leo:- **no la termino de ver porque tuvo miedo**

Rachel:- **que! Esa película miedo por favor no da miedo solo un bebe se asusta con eso (dice burlonamente)**

Rafa:- **enserio ya me gustaría verte (dice un poco molesto por el comentario)**

Rachel:- **que dijiste pelirrojo tonto! ( volteando a ver a rafa)**

Rafa:- **como me llamaste pelirroja insoportable! ( poniéndose de frente a Rachel)**

Rachel:- **TONTO! (mirando a rafa cerca de su cara cruzando los brazos y con ojos asesinos)**

Leona:- **basta chicos**

Rafa**:- pues tú eres una buscapleitos!( Tratando de no intimidarse y acercándose más a su cara y percatándose lo hermoso que son sus ojos)**

Rachel:- **tú eres la reina de los tarados! (Dice y de repente se da cuenta lo bonito que son los ojos de rafa)**

Todos:- **auch**

Rafa:- **como me llamaste!** (**Acercándose a su cara más casi dándose un beso)**

Mikey:- **ya mejor dense un beso! **

Leo, rafa y Rachel:- **QUE!**

En ese momento voltean Rachel y rafa para volverse a ver de frente, se miran y sonrojan se voltean se dan la espalda

Leo**:- fue mucha pelea por hoy ( dice un poco enojado por el comentario de Mikey)**

Donna:- **si vámonos si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela**

Ya adentro todos se fueron a sus clases y en el aula de matemáticas donde están mikeyla y donnie

Maestra:- **bien hagan parejas para resolver el siguiente **

Entonces un grupo de chicas se le acercaron a donnie

Chica 1:- **oye donnie quieres hacer pareja conmigo**

Chica 2:- **no mejor conmigo (dijo sensualmente para llamar la atención de donnie)**

Chica 3**:- no no chicas él me va elegir a mi**

Donnie**:- porque no escogen a otra persona**

Chica 2:- **porque ya no hay a quien escoger**

Entonces donnie mira a su lado y ve a mikeyla sin pareja y un poco triste rechazando a todos lo chicos que se le acercaban

Donnie**:- porque no le preguntan a mikeyla?**

Chica 3:- **esa! Nadie la quiere ( dice la chica con desprecio)**

Donnie:- **porque lo dices? (un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica)**

Chica 1:- **porque el año pasado le robo el novio de una amiga y luego lo rechazo**

Chica 2:- **si además se hace la mosca muerta, primero enamora a todos los chicos y luego los rechaza**

Entonces donnie se levanta y les dice a las chicas molesto por sus comentarios

Donnie:- **como saben todo eso si quiera acaso le dieron la oportunidad de hablar con ella (entonases se levanta de su asiento y mikeyla voltea igual que toda la clase) llevo poco tiempo conociéndola pero ella es divertida y simpática y no creo que sea como ustedes hablan de ella, no juzguen a una persona sin antes saber más de ella ( se da la vuelta y dice a las chicas con desprecio) además odio a las chicas que se portan como arpías con otras chicas sin siquiera conocerlas**

Entonces toma su asiento y lo lleva a lado de mikeyla dejando a tras a las chicas sorprendidas y ofendidas por la respuesta de donnie

Donnie:- **me puedo sentar aquí (dice con una sonrisa )**

Mikeyla:- **claro porque no( un poco sonrojada por como la defendió en la clase)**

Después de clases se levantaron y mikeyla pidió a donnie si podían hablar este acepto y salieron del salón, ya afuera en los pasillos estaba vacíos..

Donnie:- **que pasa mikeyla ( un poco confundido)**

Mikeyla**:- donnie… gracias por defenderme en clase llevan ofendiéndome desde ese incidente yo jamás quise que esa pareja se separara por mi ( terminando le da un abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que donnie se sonrojara)**

Estos se quedan abrazados por unos minutos donnie empezó a sentir que su corazón latía muy fuerte al abrazar a la chica rubia y sentía como la chica empezó llorar este se sorprendió pero esta vez la abrazo más fuerte y la chica dijo

Mikeyla:- **las chicas no me hablan porque piensan que les robare a sus novios (decía llorando y en los brazos de donnie) piensan que solo me interesan los chicos pero yo solo quiero platicar, reír, y tener muy buenos amigos (en ese instante solo se limitó a llorar)**

Donnie:- **pero eso es porque nadie te conoce y jamás quisieron hacerlo**

Alzo la mirada de la chica tomándola por la barbilla y se vieron por unos segundos luego se fueron acercando y donnie cada vez más cerca se imaginaba los suaves labios de la chica y la chica se imaginaba los besos de su acompañante pero….

Abril:- **oye donnie estas aquí? ( entrando en los pasillo y luego vio a la pareja y se sorprendió un poco) **

Donnie:- **abril! (separándose de la rubia bruscamente)**

Mikeyla:-**donnie (dijo en voz baja para luego bajar la mirada)**

Abril:- **no quería interrumpir **

Donnie**:- no interrumpías nada (mikeyla alza la mirada con algo de sentimiento)**

Abril:- **bueno los chicos ya se van y te están buscando (un poco incomodada por el momento) **

Donnie**:- bueno ya se me hacía tarde… adiós mikeyla (se despido muy cortante y se fue con abril)**

Dejando a mikeyla atrás ella nada más miraba al piso después se fue a su casa, ya adentro las chicas estaban preocupadas y fueron con ella y solo Rachel se quedo sentada viendo la televisión

Leona:- **mikeyla donde estabas te buscamos pero no te encontramos ya íbamos a buscarte**

Mikeyla:- **pero ya estoy aquí no hace falta (con la mirada en el suelo)**

Donna**:- te paso algo dinos (algo preocupada)**

Mikeyla:- **no pasa nada solo estoy cansada por el entrenamiento de ayer **

Leona:- **no, algo te pasa (tomándola por el brazo)**

Mikeyla**:- no es nada (quitándose a leona de encima)**

En eso rachel se para y se pone de frente de mikeyla y dice con una voz muy fría

Rachel**:- ami no me puedes engañar algo paso con donnie no?**

Mikeyla:- **(se quedo sorprendida y solo la rodeo) no es nada ya le dije**

Rachel la tomo por el brazo y la puso sobre la pared lastimándola un poco

Rachel:- **porque mientes con lo sientes si nunca te expresas vas a exlotar un dia!**

Mikeyla:- **suéltame no tengo nada que decir! (tratandoce de quitar de ensima a rachel pero era fuerte y no podía)**

Rachel:- **DILO!**

Mikeyla:- **NO!**

Rachel**:- di lo que sientes me lastima ver a mi hermana triste por un estúpido chico!**

Donna y leona solo las miraban entonses después de varios gritos meikyla se hecho a llorar y lamentarce

Mmiekyla:- **el no me quiere y me lastima ver que siempre quiere quedar bien con abril! (después de eso rachel la solto y se fue a su cuarto dejando a mikeyla llorando en las sala mientras sus hemanas la abrazaban )**

Mikeyla:-**DONNIE PORQUE! (dijo para luego seguir llorando toda la noche)**

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ LAS DEJO PERDON POR ESO DE DEJARLA HISTORIA TRISTE ALGUNAS PARTES FUERON HECHOS QUE ME PASARON A MI XD LO DEJO LO QUIERE LKARAI**


	6. la reconciliación, una salida

**HISE ESTE HOY A LA MEJOR SUBO OTRO HOY YA QUE SE LAS DEBIA POR QUE NO SUBI MUY SEGUIDO BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban levantadas pero menos una la chica de caireles hermosos seguía dormida por lo que había pasado ayer no podía levantarse de la cama y ver a l chico que no la quería, entonces pensó en quedarce en cama todo el día

Leona:-** mikeyla ya es hora de levantarse (dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de la chica)**

Mikeyla:-** no quiero ir hoy me siento mal me duele la cabeza (dijo tapándose con las sabanas)**

Donna:- **vamos hermana levántate (decía mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima)**

Pero esta no respondió solo se quedó callada y las chicas se miraban con tristeza al ver a su hermana menor en ese estado, después de eso se despidieron y se fueron dejando a la chica sola en casa, ya en el camino Rachel estaba que echaba humo por que habían lastimado a su hermana y no se fijaba por donde caminaba cuando se topó con donnie haciendo que los dos cayeran

Donnie:- **auchh! (Luego miro a Rachel en el suelo y se levantó) estas bie….**

Donnie no termino de hablar porque recibió una patada en la cara de parte de Rachel quien después de eso dio una pirueta hacia atrás levantándose y quitándose el polvo

Rachel:-** no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda tarado!( Decía mientras cruzaba los brazos)**

Abril:-** que te pasa eres muy brusca (decía mientras levantaba a donnie de piso de nuevo)**

Rachel:- ** a ti nadie te metió en esto niña entrometida! (Decía con enojo)**

Abril:- ** si pero no debes tratar a la gente como basura el solo te quería ayudar! (Decía mientras se dirigía a Rachel con mucho enojo)**

Leo:- **abril no hagas que se moleste (decía para enfriar la situación)**

Abril:- **que no le reclame como trato a donnie cuando la que provoco todo fue ella! **

Rachel:- ** y a ti que te importa como trato a la gente yo las trato como se merecen! (Decía mientras subía el tono de voz)**

Abril:- **empiezo a creer los rumores sobre ti! ( Aún más enojada)**

Rachel:- **dime cuales son y te parto la cara! (Mas enojada y acercándose a abril)**

Abril:- ** que eres un hombre! (Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas)**

Entonces Rachel se enojó y golpeo a abril con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayera y empezara a sangrar de la nariz y boca, entones los chicos fueron a ayudar a abril

Donnie:- **abril estas bien? Que te sucede!**

Todos dirigían la mirada a Rachel con enojo pero ellos se sorprendieron al ver la cara de Rachel daba tanto miedo que los chicos se quedaron congelados incluyendo a abril

Rachel:- ** me volverás a retar abril O'Neill **

Ella se fue hacia otro lado dejando a todos atrás, los chicos no dejaban de estar sorprendidos por la cara de Rachel era tan terrorífica y Mikey dijo

Mikey:- **se dieron cuenta que la mirara da de Rachel se parece a la del asesino de la película?**

Rafa:- **si su cara me dio miedo hasta mi**

Leona:- **estas bien abril (ayudando a abril a levantarse) perdona el comportamiento de mi hermana es muy temperamental**

Donna:- **si solo es que quería protege….( no termino de hablar y se tapó la boca)**

Leo:- **quería que Donna? (con algo de duda)**

Leona:- **nada leo hay que ayudar a abril**

Entonces se fueron a la escuela y Mikey se da cuenta de que no está mikeyla y pregunta por ella

Mikey:-** oigan chicas y mikeyla?**

Donna y leona se quedaron viendo a si mismas y luego leona dijo

Leona**:- se quedo en casa se sentía al parecer se mojo ayer por la lluvia (OLVIDE PONER EN EL CAP ANTERIOR QUE COMENZO A LLOVER XD) y se enfermo**

Donnie:- **y está mejor (preocupado por dejar a mikeyla sola ayer)**

Donna:- **pues tiene fiebre y está un poco decaída (tratando de darle una indirecta a donnie) pero es una chica fuerte y puede recuperarse de cualquier cosa**

Leona:- **le dejamos de comer para que lo calentara ella **

Leo:- **además creo que Rachel se fue a casa**

Donna:- **no lo mas probable es que se haya ido por otros lados a vagar como siempre lo hace cuando esta enojada**

Rafa:- **si además no creo que le pase nada a esa gruñona testaruda como ella, corre más peligro el que se tope con ella (dijo con un poco de gracia)**

Leo:- **deja de jugar está enojada y tal vez pueda hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir **

Leona:- **tal vez sea gruñona y testaruda como dice rafa pero no es un niña que no sabe lo que hace**

Eso dio a entender a leo que Rachel era una mujer y que sabía lo que hacía y le dio un motivo más para sentir afecto hacia ella

Abril:- **leona siento haber llamado a tu hermana así no fue mi intención hacerlo es que yo defiendo a mis amigos **

Leona**:- no importa abril es solo que ella protege lo que quiere con su corazón **

Todos miraron a leona extrañados y analizando lo que dijo pero nadie entendió lo que quiso decir solo Donna entiendo, ya todos estaban en clases pero con donnie el no dejaba de pensar que lo que le había pasado a mikeyla era por su culpa

donnie:-_**será que ella se sienta mal por mi culpa, porque la deje sola después de lo que casi pasa entre nosotros no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable estuvo mal lo que hice dejarla para irme con otra chica en el momento inadecuado…**_

Maestra:- **joven hamato ponga atención!**

Donnie:- **si claro (dijo un poco nervioso)**

Después de clases salió de la escuela y vio a los chicos que estaban en la entrada esperándolo y se acercó más rápido

Rafa:- **que tato hacías nerd te estamos esperando!**

Leo:- **déjalo rafa oye donnie vamos a ir a la casa de las chicas para ver cómo se siente mikeyla y Mikey quiere saber si va estar mejor quieres venir?**

Donnie:- **claro, y donde esta abril?**

Leo:- **dijo que tenía entrenamiento con splinter **

Donnie:- **bueno entonces nos vamos **

Leona:- **bueno chicos síganos**

Después de un viaje de pláticas llegaron al departamento de las chicas era un edificio muy grande y bonito

Rafa:-** (soltó un chiflido) es muy grande este edificio **

Leona:- **si sentimos que es mucho para nosotras **

Después la interrumpió rafa

Rafa:-**wow que moto tan grandiosa (decía acercándose a la moto negra con rojo que había en el estacionamiento del frente)**

Donna:-** verdad, es de Rachel y si está aquí significa que está en edificio**

Leona:- **entonces vamos **

Llegando al departamento todos se acomodaron y después rafa se percató de que se escuchaba una voz femenina

Rafa:- **chicas escuchan eso **

Entonces Donna y leona se miraron y rieron después llevaron a los chicos a la sala de música donde todos se quedaron a tonitos por lo que estaban presenciando

Leo:- **ella es Rachel**

Leona:- **SIP (dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

Dentro de la sala estaba Rachel tocando el piano y mikeyla por un lado escuchando la música que su hermana producía

Rachel…

**I'm so tired of being here****  
****Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
****And if you have to leave****  
****I wish that you would just leave****  
****Cause your presence still lingers here****  
****And it won't leave me alone******

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase******

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me******

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind****  
****Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams****  
****Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me******

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase******

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me**

Leonardo y rafa empezaron a abrir lo ojos por lo bella que se veia Rachel cantando ademas una cancion de amor para su Hermana ****

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone****  
****But though you're still with me****  
****I've been alone all along******

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me**

Después de la canción mikeyla fue a abrazar a Rachel quien correspondió y dijo muy suavemente

Rachel:- **no quiero que reprimas los sentimientos que tienes dilos a los cuatro vientos si es necesario pero no te quedes con eso dentro de ti te hace daño**

Después de eso se unieron en un abrazo inseparable y entonces se escuchó la voz de Donna

Donna:- **aww chicas yo también quiero un abrazo! (Dijo mientras corría con las chicas)**

Leona:- **yo también! (También se unió al abrazo)**

Mikey:- ** yo también! **

Los chicos:-** Mikey!**

Después de un rato todos se sentaron a conversar

Rafa:- **wow quien iba imaginar que la insoportable sabia cantar tan bien (dice con tono de burla)**

Rachel:- **que dijiste tarado! (un poco ruborizada por el comentario)**

Leo:- **chicos dejen de pelear pero, Rachel si cantas muy bien (dijo un poco sonrojado)**

Rachel:-** gracias leo ( decía con una voz nerviosa por el comentario de leo)**

Mikey:- **dejémonos de cursilerías, mikeyla ya te sientes mejor digo ya no tienes fiebre**

Mikeyla:-** estoy mejor gracias por preocuparte por mi (dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

Donnie:- **oye mikeyla no fue mi intención dejarte sola de saber que iba a llover yo mismo te acompaño a tu ca…. (No termino de hablar porque mikeyla lo interrumpió)**

Mikeyla:- **no importa donnie no hay resentimientos por nada (refriéndose a lo que iba a pasar con una sonrisa al final)**

Después de escucho un trueno comienza a llover, Donna se espantó y abrazo a Mikey quien se sonrojo por la acción de la chica

Mikeyla:- **y además chicos hay algo que Rachel quiere decir algo (dándole un codazo a su hermana)**

Rachel:- **(con un puchero) perdonen por golpear a abril y a donnie es un impulso que tuve en el momento**

Donnie:- **no importa estoy acostumbrado a golpes más fuertes **

Mikey:- **oigan traigo las peli de mikeyla que tal si la vemos? **

Leona:- **no mejor mañana que es sábado ahora estamos cansadas que tan si entes salimos a pasear no tenemos entrenamiento y queremos enseñarles nuestra última canción que Rachel escribió**

Rachel:- **tienes que divulgar todo verdad**

Rafa:- **saben tocar**

Donna:- **claro yo toco la batería y el piano , leona la guitarra y el bajo y el piano también, mikeyla la guitarra y el chelo, y Rachel sabe tocar la guitarra el piano, el bajo, la batería y…( intenta recordar) a y el violín**

Rachel:-** no pudiste omitir la última parte (dice un poco sonrojada)**

Leona:- ** a Rachel no le gusta que le recuerden que toca violín**

Leo:- **porque no te gusta el violín Rachel es un instrumento muy hermoso y romántico (diciendo a Rachel un poco nervioso y ruborizado)**

Mikey:- **aww que romántico eres leo**

Rafa:- **no sabía que eras tan cursi (dice en tono de burla)**

Mikeyla:- **bueno chicos que tiene que a leo le guste Rachel (dice con una sonrisa pícara)**

Leo y Rachel:- **QUE!**

Donnie:- **ya chicos es solo una broma a menos que sea verdad no le( dice viendo a leo)**

Leo:- **de que hablas donnie (dice rojo como tomate)**

Leona:- **ya chicos entonces que dicen si salimos mañana a las… (Piensa ) 10 am?**

Mikey:- **por mí no hay problema y ustedes chicos?**

Leo:- **pero donde nos veremos?**

Donna:- **en central park donde siempre se ponen los bailarines los sábados**

Después de esa charla los chicos de despidieron y se fueron un poco felices ya que iban a salir con las chicas

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO PERODON POR HACERLO TAN CORTO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIAN IDEAS XD **

**LOS QUIERE LKARAI**


	7. la imaginación, una cancion

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAP SI MAS LOS DEJO**

**PD: LAS CANCIONES QUE SE MUESTRAN EN LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA BANDA ''PARAMORE'' Y ''EVANESCENCE'' SON UNAS DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por la mañana con las chicas

Mikeyla:- **vamos chicas los chicos nos esperan **

Salía mikeyla de su cuarto con un pantalón morado con una blusa se tirantes amarillo con holanes y unas sandalias que se amarraban al tobillo negras muy bien maquillada y unos accesorios en el cabello

Donna:- **ya vamos mikeyla además son las 9:30 calma tenemos tiempo**

Decía mientras salía del baño, llevaba un short blanco con una camisa ladeada (que se ve un hombro y el otro no) naranja y unos tacos un poco altos bancos con una coleta alta con un poco de maquillaje

Leona:-** si mikeyla calma todavía no desayunamos por cierto donde esta Rachel?**

Leona llevaba puesto un pantalón azul pegado con una blusa azul con rallas grises y unos zapatos un poco altos y media coleta solo los ojos delineados con brillo labial, y después de ese comentario salió la pelirroja

Rachel:- ** que quieren por qué tanta prisa solo es una salida**

Mikeyla:- **no no no te vas a ir vestida a si **

Rachel:- **que tiene mi ropa **

Rachel traía un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa un poco floja con un saco gris alzado de las magas y zapatos negros cerrados

Donna:-** no puedes ir vestida así leo va estar**

Mikeyla:- **además si no tuvieras pechos grandes nadie sabría que eres mujer**

Rachel:- **que dijiste! (Aproximándose a mikeyla para darle un golpe)**

Leona:- **( deteniendo a Rachel ) espera está mal que critiquen la ropa de ella (dirigiéndose a las chicas) pero es cierto Rachel si quieres conquistar a leo no lo harás con esa ropa**

Rachel:-** no me gusta leo! (un poco sonrojada) y menos quiero conquistarlo! (Un poco enojada)**

Leona:- **que te haces (dándole unos pequeños golpes a Rachel)**

Donna:-** vamos, te hacemos un cambio de look que dices ( dice decidida)**

Rachel:- ** no! Qué tontería más grande**

Mikeyla:- **no es cierto además… (Piensa) si lo haces hare tus deberes por un mes!**

Rachel:- **no!**

Donna:- **vamos un mes, no todos los días recibes una propuesta tan atractiva**

Después Rachel se queda pensando un rato con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados

Leona:- **entonces que dinos!**

Rachel:- **(con un puchero) un mes dijiste**

Mikeyla:- **si!**

Rachel:- **está bien soy toda suya**

Las chicas:- **SI!**

En eso las chicas jalan a Rachel al cuarto de mikeyla y se las pasan una media hora en su cuarto escogiendo ropa cuando mikeyla dice

Mikeyla:-** pero te tienes que quitar la peluca **

Rachel:- **no! Nunca me la quitaría ( poniendo sus manos en la cabeza) (CHICAS ES RARO QUE RACHEL TENGA PELUCA PORQUE SEGURO TODOS PENSABAN QUE ERA SU CABELLO NORMAL PERO NO, MAS ADELANTE LO ACLARARE )**

Leona:- **vamos además los chicos se van a sorprender más! **

Donna:- **incluyendo a leo (dice con una sonrisa pícara)**

Mikeyla:- **además le agrego una semana de desayunos preparados especialmente para ti!**

Rachel:- **( con los brazos cruzados) no!**

Después de quince minutos salen del departamento y Rachel se va maldiciéndose a sí misma

Rachel:- **como me deje convencer, esto es una estupidez**

Leona:. **Cuida tus palabras delante de los chicos, una mujer con buenos modales es muy atractiva**

Con los chicos ya en el parque

Leo:- **ya deberían estar aquí las chicas que tal si les pasó algo? (dice un poco preocupado)**

Rafa:- **calma leo ya no deben tardar ( luego piensa unos segundos) o estas preocupado por Rachel**

Leo:- **(un poco sonrojado) no como crees**

Donnie:- **no se preocupen las chicas son fuertes no les pasara nada **

Entonces Mikey exclama

Mikey:- **miren haya vienen (señalando a las chicas que estaban a unos cuantos metros)**

Venían las tres chicas pero una de ellas no y leo se preocupó, luego se percató de que venía una chica extraña para el casi no se veía su cara porque llevaba un sombreo para el sol, en eso llegaron las chicas

Mikeyla:- **hola! Perdón por llegar tarde es que estábamos un poco ocupadas **

Leo:- **si no importa, chicas no quiero sonar grosero pero quien es ella (señalando a la chica desconocida)**

Leona:- **a ella por eso tardamos nos encontramos con una amiga (empujando a la chica hacia adelante)**

Donna:- **saluden chicos **

Leo:- **hola mi nombre es Leonardo, él es Rafael (señalando a rafa) Donatello ( señalando a donnie) y michelangelo (señalando a Mikey)**

La desconocida no respondió solo se cubría el rostro con su sobrero

Rafa:- **valla creo que es un poco tímida (tratando de acercarse a la chica pero esta se hiso un poco para atrás y todo se extrañaron un poco)**

Donna:- **si normalmente no lo es **

Mikeyla:- **vamos di cómo te llamas**

Entonces la chica se quitó el sombrero y todos se quedaron congelados por lo bella que era

Rachel:-** mi nombre es**kobayashi Rachel un gusto conocerlos (dijo con una gran sonrisa al final)

Los chicos:- QUE! RACHEL!

Rachel traía puesto un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas rosa pastel un poco transparente con encajes negros en el cuello ( cuello u), en las mangas y al final de vestido, un pequeño listón delgado del mismo color del vestido al final de sus pechos con unos tacos blanco con una bolsa que combinaba con sus zapatos y no traía su peluca y su verdadero cabellos hasta los codos lacio pero las chicas se lo ondularon un poco (si es pelirroja de verdad)

Leo:- **r..Rachel eres tú? (dijo con una voz temblorosa y rojo al ver a Rachel)**

Rachel:-**hola chicos sorprendidos (decía un poco feliz al ver la reacción de leo)**

Rafa:- **no es cierto esta chica es muy femenina para ser Rachel ( un poco sorprendido)**

Rachel:- **que dijiste reina de los tarados! (Un poco molesta por el comentario)**

Leona:- **Rachel modales!**

Mikey:- **sí, definitivamente si es Rachel**

Donnie:- **pero que te paso, digo no te vez mal de hecho te vez hermosa**

Rachel se sonrojo por el comentario de donnie

Mikey:- **pero que le paso a tu cabello no parece que traigas una peluca (dice acercándose a la cabeza de Rachel**

Rafa:- **si como le hiciste? (un poco sorprendido)**

Rachel:- **de hecho este es mi cabello real el otro era una peluca, solo que no me gusta el cabello largo**

Leo:- **pero si no te gusta el cabello largo porque no te lo cortas? (un poco confundido por la situación)**

Rachel:- **(se entristece un poco) porque a mi madre le gustaba mi cabello largo y por eso jamás fui capaz de cortármelo así que compre una peluca y la uso todo el tiempo**

Rafa:- **te vez mejor así **

Leo se enojó un poco por los comentarios siguientes de sus hermanos hacia Rachel quien se ponía roja con ellos, después de eso caminaron por todo central park comieron unos helados, vieron a los bailarines un rato, y en todo el recorrido leo no dejaba de ver lo hermosa era Rachel vestida a si hasta que se hiso tarde y a las chicas se le ocurrió un plan, dejar solos a leo y Rachel, después de u rato se fueron los demás dejando a los adolescentes solos

Rachel:- **adonde habrán ido esos tontos (luego se dio cuenta que leo la miraba) leo me veo tan mal **

Leo:- **(sorprendido por su comentario) claro que no! Te vez como una princesa (luego se sonrojo)**

Rachel:- (**soltó una risita) gracias leo tú también te vez guapo**

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que comenzó a llover

Leo:- **oh! Está lloviendo mejor vamos a refugiarnos ( tapando a la chica con su cuerpo)**

Rachel:- **(un poco ruborizada por la acción del chico) claro!**

Después se colocaron debajo de un techo pequeño, era muy estrecho así que tuvieron que juntarse un poco

Leo:- **que raro solo comenzó a llover de la nada ( dijo un poco nervioso para cortar el incómodo momento)**

Rachel:-** lo se fue muy raro además espero que las chicas estén bien que no se hayan mojado**

Leo:- **vaya que te preocupas por ella (un poco sorprendido por su comentarios)**

Rachel:-** claro son mis hermanas como no hacerlo soy gruñona pero no soy mala(después puso su mirada en los ojos azules del chico)**

Leo también se clavó en los bellos ojos verdes de la chica, pasaron unos pocos segundos para que se empezaran a juntar los chicos lentamente hasta que llegó el momento y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, y leo empezó a pasar lentamente sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y esta también paso sus brazos por el cuello de leo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se les acabo en aire y se separaron pero leo no dejo pasar un segundo y la volvió a besar, ya no les importaba que se mojaran solo no quería que se acabara ese beso tan mágico para los dos.

Rachel:- **(se separa de leo) leo..Leo..Leo..LEO!**

Después leo se despertó de su trance

Leo:- **ahh! Que pasa (sonrojado por lo que estaba imaginando)**

Rachel:- **nada es solo que estabas como perdido, mejor hay que irnos nos hará daño si nos mojamos **

Leo:- **claro (dijo un poco triste porque no paso lo que imaginaba)**

Se fueron en cuando se bajó un poco la lluvia, llegaron al departamento de las chicas y en cuando entraron mikeyla tiro a Rachel y la abrazo

Mikeyla:- **que bueno que estas bien**

Rachel:- **si estoy bien gra…**

Mikeyla:- **mi querido vestido cuanto te amo (refierendoce al vestido)**

Rachel:- **que! (Enojada porque pensaba que se refería a ella)**

Leona:- **bueno ya que están aquí porque no se van a cambiar los esperamos en la sala de música ( yéndose) a y leo hay ropa para ti en el baño **

Rachel:- **bueno yo voy a mi habitación por una ropa tu toma el baño primero (dijo con una sonrisa)**

Leo:- **está bien**

Después de buscar, leo no encontraba el baño hasta que vio una puerta que decía baño

Leo:- **no pudieron ser más específicas ( dijo sarcásticamente)**

Después entro y vio su ropa y estaba por tomarla cuando se da cuenta que hay una figura un la ducha se asusta luego se sonroja al ver que es un cuerpo de mujer se queda paralizado y no deja de recorrer con sus ojos la figura de la chica, en ese instante se para la regadera y leo piensa

Leo:- _**estoy muerto, estoy muerto**_

Rachel:- **que refrescante (dice mientras estira su cuerpo atrás vez del cristal empañado) mejor un poco mas**

Leo:- _** ah por un momento pensé que iba a Sali… **_

Rachel:- **sal de aquí! (Dice mientras desliza la puerta de la ducha) pervertido! (Grita mientras toma lo primero que ver y se lo arroja a la cara que en este caso era shampoo haciendo que leo se caiga y salga del baño gateando)**

Leo:- **perdón! **

Después de un rato leo se ducho también y se fue a la sala de música

Leo:- **que pasa chicos (un poco adolorido por el golpe de Rachel quien al verla volteo la mirada)**

Rafa:- **más bien que te pasa a ti porque te metes al baño cuando una chica se está duchando (pone una sonrisa pícara)**

Mikey:- **que sensei no te enseño modales (dijo en modo de burla)**

Leo:- **ya dije que fue un error no fue mi intención (dice un poco molesto)**

Rachel:-** el perdón no soluciona ( se calló un momento bajo la mirada y luego dijo ) pero perdón por arrojarte el shampoo a la cara ( después se acercó y le puso una tirita a leo en la frente donde estaba el golpe) **

Leo:- **no fue mi intención ( ella lo miro y los dos rieron)**

Mikeyla:-**basta de cursilerías vamos a tocar o qué? **

Donna:- **no lo sé chicas la nueva canción todavía no la termina Rachel (piensa) que tal si cantamos una de las que tenemos que dicen chicos?**

Donnie:- **ya estarían listas (luego de poner una sonrisa)**

Las chicas toman sus respectivos instrumentos, Rachel la guitarra y el micro, Donna la batería, mikeyla otra guitarra y leona el bajo

Mikeyla:- **chicos escojan una canción de ahí (señalando una pila de hojas )**

Donnie:- **wow hicieron todas esas canciones ( admirando las hojas una por una) son muchas**

Leona:- **la mayoría las hiso Rachel es buena escribiendo**

Leo:- **bueno entonces esperen ( buscando luego encontró una que le llamo la atención solo la escogió y se las dio a los chicas)**

Rachel:- **seguro que quieres esta? (dijo un poco extrañada porque sabía que la canción no era muy buena que digamos)**

Leo:- **si (dijo con una sonrisa)**

Rachel:- **bueno si esta quieres ( se las dio a las chicas y ellas reaccionaron igual )**

Leona:- **buenos aquí vamos! (dijo emocionada)**

**LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA LEAN CON LA MUSICA LA CANCION SE LLAMA ''MY LITTLE DECOY'' DE LA BANDA PARAMORE Y BUSQUEN SU TRADUCCION ES UNA RECOMENDACIÓN**

Close your eyes and make believe  
this is where you wanna be  
forgetting all the memories  
try to forget love  
cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey hey baby

**Los chicos empezaron a darce cuenta porque dudaban por escojer esa cancion**

it's never to late  
pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
and I'll be distant the stars reminiscing  
your heart's been wasted on me

CHORUS:

Oh-Oh-Oh Oh  
You've never been so used as I'm using you  
abusing you, My Little Decoy!  
Don't look so blue,  
you should've seen right through,  
I'm using you, My little Decoy!  
My little Decoy!

Los chicos por fin se dieron cuenta porque no querían contar esa canción

VERSE 2:

Living life outside a dream,  
Time is changing everything,  
Forgetting all the memories  
and I'm forced into you  
just cuz' your into me,

Well Hey Hey Baby  
it's never to late,  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing,  
But I can't stand to know I won't wait,  
I was gone from the very first day.

CHORUS:

Oh-Oh-Oh Oh  
You've never been so used, as I'm using you,  
abusing you, My Little Decoy!  
Don't look so blue,  
you should've seen right through,  
I'm using you, My little Decoy!  
My little Decoy!

ENDING VERSE:

Oh-Oh-  
Im not sorry at all, (Not sorry at all, not sorry)  
I won't be sorry at all, (Not sorry at all, not sorry)  
No,  
I'd do it over again...

Don't look so blue, My little Decoy!  
You should've seen right through, My little Decoy!  
You've never been so used, My little Decoy!  
As I'm using you,  
(My little Decoy)

Después de la canción

Leo:- **wow( sorprendido por la letra de la canción )**

Leona:- **si no es nuestras mejores canciones (decía con un poco de pena)**

Rafa:- ** al parecer era para alguien no?**

Rachel:- **si era para un tipo que no dejaba de molestarme no quería seguir la relación pero el no me dejaba en paz (tomo agua) a sí que tome mi guitarra escribí la canción y lo humille enfrente de la escuela**

Mikeyla:-**ahora se dan cuenta que si no dejan en paz a Rachel eso les pasara (dice en forma de burla)**

Donnie:-**pero no fuiste un poco dura, digo le dices que lo usabas y que lo volverías a hacer?**

Rachel:-**de hecho el tipo estaba loco no me dejaba y se lo advertí, no me hiso caso y lo que le paso**

Mikey:- **(mirando las canciones) creo que muchas vas dirigidas a alguien en especial esta ( tomando en mano la canción de ''misery business'') **

Rachel:- **a misery business esa la escribí cuando …( pensando y sentándose en el suelo) a cuando puse a una zorra en su lugar **

Leona:- **Rachel, modales ya te lo dije muchas veces**

Rafa:- **valla forma de vengarte de la gente (dice sorprendido)**

Rachel:- **lo sé y no fue lo único que hice (con una sonrisa malévola)**

Donnie:-** recuérdame no ser enemigo de Rachel, además que más le hiciste**

Rachel:- **le robe al novio ( dice muy seria mente) y luego lo bote**

Leo:-** tu sí que eres mala ( dice de forma graciosa) por que no la cantan?**

Donna:- **seguro?**

Rafa:-** quiero saber que tanto le dijo Rachel a esa chica **

Las chicas toman sus instrumentos y empiezan a tocar

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

-[Chorus]-

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,

It just feels so.  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

**solo de guitarra de Rachel **

**los chicos se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que tocaba rachel**

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

-[Chorus]-

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good

Las chicas bajan los instrumentos y se sientan

Mikey:-** valla que te vengaste bien Rachel (dice con asombro)**

Rachel:-**lo sé (dice muy orgullosa)**

Donna:- **chicos está empezando a llover otra vez que tal si vemos la película ya!**

Mikey:- **buena idea Donna se nota que eres la más inteligente**

Mikeyla, leona, Rachel:- **oye!**

Leo:- **ya chicas es una expresión **

Rafa:- **bien entonces vamos!**

Se dirijan todos a la sala a ver la peli

**BUENO CHICOS ASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO LO QUE SIGUE VA ESTAR BUENO **

**LOS QUIERE LKARAI **


	8. un juego, la noche de leo

**BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAP PUEDE QUE HAYGA UNA QUE OTRA PARTECITA ASI PERO NO PASA DE ESO OK**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los chicos se dirijan a la sala y las chicas a la cocina para preparar palomitas y llevar los refrescos, en eso sale de la cocina Rachel muy cargada de cosas y rafa va ayudarla

Rafa:-** te ayudo (dijo con una sonrisa)**

Rachel:- **no, estoy bien (cuando se le cae algo) gracias**

Rafa:- **vamos de vez en cuando necesitas a ayuda (tomando la mayoría de las cosas de Rachel)**

Rachel:-** gracias rafa eres muy amable (un poco ruborizada por la acción del chico)**

Rafa:- **de nada para que somos amigos insoportable (dijo con una sonrisa)**

Después de eso rafa se percata de un frasco muy raro y pregunta a Rachel

Rafa:-** oye que es esto (señalando con los ojos la botella)**

Rachel:-**no es nada (tomando el frasco y guardándolo)**

Rafa:- **nos quieres envenenar maldita (dijo en tono de burla y riendo)**

En eso leo se da la vuelta y a Rachel y rafa platicando no podía escucharlos pero se puso un poco molesto ya que Rachel se estaba riendo con su hermano y después de eso Rachel le tapo la boca a rafa y se lo llevo a un pasillo

Rafa:- **es alcohol!**

Rachel:- **si pero no les digas nada a nadie **

Rafa:-**y por qué lo traes?**

Rachel:-** porque me gusta ponerlo en la bebida de mikeyla y divertirme con ella (con una sonrisa malévola)aunque al final me regañan pero vale la pena**

Rafa:-** sabes me empiezas a gustar (después se percato de lo que dijo y se sonrojo) no en esa manera **

Rachel:-**bueno tu tampoco estas tan mas (dijo con una tierna sonrisa) pero promete que no le vas a decir a nadie y menos a leona**

Rafa:-** y tu promete que no le dieras a mis hermanos **

Entonces leo se acerca para escuchar pero solo se entristeció por lo que escucho

Rafa:- **y menos a leo se pondrá como loco y nos pondrá fin a esto**

Rachel:-** si claro es nuestro secreto **

Y leo sale de la nada

Leo:-** cual secreto? ( un poco molesto)**

Rafa:-** nada (dijo nervioso)**

Rachel:-** vamos chicos nos esperan en la sala ( tomando a los dos chicos por el brazo y llevándolos a la sala)**

Leo solo miraba a rafa con odio, ya en la sala apagaron las luces y en el suelo Mikey estaba al lado de Donna, mikeyla al lado de donnie quien la miraba mucho ya que traía una pijama muy provocativa, y en el mueble estaba leona, rafa, Rachel y leo quien seguía confundido triste y molesto con rafa por lo que pasaba entre él y Rachel o al menos lo que creía que pasaba

Rachel:- **tengo sed alguno quiere algo ( pregunto tratando de darle una indirecta a rafa )**

Mikeyla:- **yo tráeme una soda (algo asustada por la película)**

Leona:- **yo igual (sin despegar los ojos de la tele)**

Rachel:-** bien rafa me ayudas? **

Rafa:- **claro vamos ( levantándose y yendo a la cocina con Rachel)**

Leo decidió seguirlos

Leo:-** voy al baño ahora vengo (dijo decidido a averiguar lo que pasaba entre su hermano y la chica que le gusta)**

Ya en la cocina con rafa y Rachel

Rafa:-**oye lo tienes (diciendo con una risa malévola ya que también se pondría a Mikey)**

Rachel:-**claro, aquí vamos (vertiendo en alcohol en la bebida de mikeyla y Mikey)**

Leo:- **que pasa aquí (algo enojado pero todavía no sabía de la bebida)**

Entonces para disimular el momento rafa se acercó a Rachel para que pensara que pasa otra cosa

Rachel:-**leo! (Sorprendida y apenada por la situación)**

Leo:-**se puede saber que estaban haciendo ( enojado y cruzado de brazos)**

Rafa:-** que te importa (nervioso por la situación)**

Leo:-**pensé que eras mi hermano rafa pero veo que no( enojado con rafa)**

Rachel:-** (confundida por la situación) leo no es lo que crees no pasa nada aquí **

Leo:- **si no es lo que pienso que es ( confundido por lo que pasaba)**

Rachel:-** no podemos decirte ( nerviosa)**

Leo:-** porque no, acaso es algo malo**

Rafa:- **vamos hermano (tratando de acercarse a leo)**

Leo:-** no! Si no me dicen no es mi problema es suyo ( dando la media vuelta para irse)**

Rachel se compadeció de leo y le dijo todo el plan aunque rafa estaba un poco disgustada pero no quería que su hermano pensara que había algo entre él y Rachel

Leo:- **están locos! Como van a poner alcohol en las bebidas de sus hermanos**

Rachel:- **mira ( piensa unos segundos) yo y rafa tomaremos para estar a mano que dices?**

Leo:- **no lo sé si sería una buena idea? (dudoso por la oferta)**

Rafa:-** vamos leo ya se nos hiso tarde (apurando la decisión de su hermano)**

Leo:-** bueno pero no quiero que se pasen de más e.e no sean malos( algo feliz porque se aclaró el problema)**

Rachel:-** bueno vamos!**

Después de esa charla llegaron a la sala y se sentaron como antes, estragaron las bebidas a sus hermanos y estaba por empezar lo bueno al parecer leo le puso más alcohol en la bebida de Rachel como venganza por lo de antes. Ya acabo la película eran las 8:55 pm

Mikey:-** valla nunca me imaginé que ese fuera el asesino (un poco ebrio por la bebida que le ofreció rafa quien estaba más ebrio que él)**

Donna:-** bueno chicos ya se hiso tarde para ustedes no?**

Mikeyla:-** bueno yo no estoy cansada que tal si hacemos algo antes de que se vallan( con una sonrisa picara viendo a donnie quien se sonrojo aunque también estaba ebria)**

Rachel:-** sí que tal si jugamos a la botella ( totalmente ebria y tomando del brazo de leo quien estaba sonrojado)**

Rafa:-**vamos gallinas quien se atreve a jugar (algo retador)**

Mikey:- **yo me punto que dices mikeyla?**

Mikeyla:-**yo apoyo la emoción (gritando al aire)**

Leona:-**que podre perder (rendida pero sospecho algo con sus hermanas y los chicos)**

Después de eso todos accedieron y se juntaron en círculo

Rachel:-** bien chicos ya conocen las reglas verdad (esperando la repuesta de los chicos pero ella interrumpió) pues yo no lo juego así **

Todos extrañados preguntaron confundidos quien se sonrojaron al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja

Leo:-**que! (Ruborizado)**

Rachel:-** si como me escuchaste a quien le toque la punta y no haga el reto tendrá que pagar quitándose una prenda de enzima**

Leona:-**hermana estas segura ( roja y confundida)**

Rafa:- **vamos solo es un juego **

Todos accedieron y empezó el juego, Rachel giro la botella y le toco donnie el reto y a leo el castigo

Donnie:- **bien leo (piensa).. Tendrás que darle un beso en la mejilla a (piensa de nuevo y se le ocurre algo para su hermano) Rachel**

Leo:-** que! (tomo aire y dijo) está bien (se acercó a la cara de la chica y le dio el beso y este se puso rojo)**

Mikey:-**ya leo no te sonrojes (diciendo a su hermano en forma de burla )gira te toca**

Leo gira la botella y cayó en leona el reto y Mikey el castigo

Leona:- **bien Mikey vas a confesar algo de alguna de nosotras pero que sea real no importa que sea solo dilo**

Mikey:- **me gusta el cabello de Donna y sus ojos también (quien no se dio cuenta lo que decía por lo ebrio que estaba)**

Todos:- **uu! ( Haciendo que Donna se sonrojara)**

Después de 15 min los retos subieron de nivel, esta vez le toco el reto a rafa y el castigo a leo

Rafa:- **leo (ya había pasado un rato desde que leo lo reto a darle un beso a leona) dale un beso en los labios a Rachel**

Leo:- **no! Como crees no puedo hacerlo y menos en su estado( estaba tan ebria que no sabía lo que hacía) no me reusó**

Rachel:-**no lo harás entonces tendrás que pagar el precio (decía mientras miraba a leo con ojos de picaría) **

En ese instante leo se puso rojo pero lo hiso se quitó la camisa con toda la pena del mundo ya que había cuatro chicas en la habitación y las chicas no dejaban de ver los músculos de leo en especial Rachel

Leo:- **ya sigamos( rojo como tomate)**

La botella giro y esta vez y mikeyla ponía el reto y Rachel era la víctima como decían

Mikeyla:-** bien Rachel he esperado este momento (decía mientras se frotaba las manos) tendrás que decirle al recepcionista que es guapo y darle un beso**

Rachel:-** No! Qué asco ( con una cara demostrando disgusto)**

Mikeyla:-**bueno tendrás que pagar el precio ( sabía que no iba hacer el reto)**

Rachel:- **está bien**

Leo se queda más tranquilo ya no acepto el reto pero cuando volteo vio a la chica mientras se quitaba la blusa, leo no podía creer que ella hiciera eso

Rachel:-** contenta( con tono de burlo y luego se percató de que le la miraba y se le ocurrió algo)**

Después de otra media hora los chicos no tenían camisa y las chicas tampoco ósea un empate estaban todos rojos de la pena excepto Rachel, entonces Rachel no volvió a tomar el reto y la siguiente prenda que salió fue el pantalón los chicos están embobados por el cuerpo esbelto de Rachel

Leo:-** Rachel no lo hagas si no quieres (se estaba empezando a arrepentir de poner más alcohol en la bebida de Rachel ya que en ese estado podría quitarse toda la ropa) **

Rachel:-**está bien leo no importa no tengo nada que ocultar**

La botella empezó a girar y otra vez le toco mikeyla con Rachel

Mikeyla:-** bueno tienes que quitarte toda la ropa (decía con una sonrisa pícara viendo a leo)**

Leo:- **Rachel si no quieres no lo hagas ( rojo como tomate porque si lo hacía se desnudaría y si no también luego mikeyla interrumpió)**

Mikeyla:-** O.. Pasar media hora en el cuarto a solas con leo (decía mientras Rachel se ponía roja)**

Rachel:-** media hora ( decía mientras pensaba y leo se quedó petrificado) ** **está bien me quedo con leo**

Después de eso se levantó y tomo a leo dela mano llevándolo al cuarto sin que este pusiera resistencia mientras miraba atrás sus hermanos le hacían señas de que lo hiciera haciendo que este se pusiera rojo

Leona:-**creen que fue buena idea dejarlos (confundida)**

Donna:-** vamos leona no es una niña**

Donnie:- **entonces nosotros sigamos **

Llegando al cuarto Rachel se sentó en la cama y empezó a bostezar, leo no sabía qué hacer si platicar con ella o seguir parado viéndola en ropa interior cuando Rachel interrumpe el momento

Rachel:- **bueno vas a seguir viendo o vas a hablar ( haciendo una seña de que se sentara en la cama)**

Leo:-**bueno de que quieres hablar ( sentándose y tratando de no tartamudear)**

Rachel:-**no lo sé solo hablemos tenemos media hora ( después nadie hablo)**

Pasaron cinco minutos y Rachel quiso probar a leo de una manera algo rara

Rachel:-** bueno leo que tenías hace rato cuando estábamos en la lluvia (tratando de hacer que reaccionara)**

Leo:-** nada! Por qué lo preguntas( nervioso)**

Rachel:-** es que te veías muy sonrojado (dijo seductoramente acercándose a leo)**

Leo:-** no no es nada enserio ( ya estaba rojo porque la chica se le acerco)**

Rachel:-** vamos leo no tienes que fingir se lo que pensabas (aunque no sabía lo dijo para que él se destapara solo)**

Leo:-** enserio no quise hacerlo ( se puso como tomate al saber que la chica sabia de su alucinación con ella)**

Rachel:-** no me importa (y con eso sabia de verdad lo que pensó y luego se acercó a él mas) que tal si la hacemos realidad**

Leo no pudo reaccionar porque la chica subió a las piernas de leo haciendo que este se quedara congelado y solo pudo decir

Leo:-**oye Rachel no estarás pensando (luego analizo la situación y luego intento moverse pero no pudo)**

Rachel:-** vamos leo nadie lo sabrá además se nos acaba el tiempo (decía mientras se acerca a la cara de leo y dándole un beso apasionado)**

Leo no opuso resistencia aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal no dejo de hacerlo, después de unos minutos se les acabo el aire y se separaron pero Rachel no lo dejo respirar porque lo tomo por el cuello y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez leo le tomo de la cintura y después de un rato empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica quien empezó a sentir una sensación extraña como si le gustara lo que hace, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y ellos seguían juntos y leo empezó a bajar sus labios al cuello de la chica quien no opuso resistencia solo seguía resistiendo las ganas de gritar en ese momento, leo dejo besar sus cuello y comenzar a dar pequeños mordiscos, la chica no aguantaba las ganas de gemir por lo que sentía, ya había pasado más de 10 min y Rachel se separó de leo quien no quería que el momento acabara

Rachel:-** leo está bien lo que hacemos ( sudando y le faltaba el aire) **

Leo:-** no lo sé tal vez no (mientras toma Rachel y la acerca a su cuerpo) pero ya lo empezamos ahora hay que terminarlo **

Leo deslizo sus manos hasta el broche de del brasier de Rachel quien se dio cuenta de su acción pero ella no quería que parara hasta que por fin volvieron a juntarse en un beso pero esta vez Rachel ya no tenía la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y ella estaba contra en pecho de leo cubriendo su pena pero no separaba los labios de leo, en ese momento se escuchó que giraban la perilla lentamente y los enamorados se asustaron ya que les iba a ir mal así que antes de que abrieran la puerta se le ocurrió una idea Rachel ella tomo su brasier y entro al baño de la habitación dejando a leo solo en el cuarto

Rafa:- **enamorados ya hay que separarlos (entrando a la habitación en ropa interior)**

Leo:-** que ya tan rápido paso media hora( un poco sonrojado pero feliz)**

Mikey:-** y Rachel? (pregunto entrando a la habitación)**

Leo:-** en el baño no quería estar conmigo a solas ( rascándose la nuca en señal de pena)**

Mikeyla:- **porque no ahh! (decepcionada)**

Rachel:-** porque no! (saliendo del baño) además ya terminaron el juego **

Leona:- **ya terminamos (entrando a la habitación)**

Después de eso se vistieron todos y los chicos se fueron ya eran mas de las 10 pm y sensei los iba a regañar, leo se acercó a Rachel antes de irse y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que nadie los viera

Leo:- **buenas noches Rachel nos vemos el lunes( dando una tierna sonrisa a Rachel)**

Rachel:-** ya quiero que sea lunes( dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios)**

Luego se fueron los chicos, llegaron a la alcantarilla y después de la tunda que les dio splinter se fueron a la cama y leo no dejaba de pensar en Rachel y su suave piel

**BIEN CHICOS HASTA QUI LOS DEJO EN EL SIGIENTE CAP ME VAN A ODIAR PERO ES ALGO QUE TENGO QUE HACER XD SIN MAS LOS DEJO**

**LOS QUIERE LKARAI**


	9. EXTRA

Bien empezando quiero disculparme por no subir caps es que la verdad no tengo nada de tiempo y pues yo tango tantas ideas que me encantaría escribirlas pues yo soy de las que tienen ideas espontaneas y si no las escribo se me olvidan y pues me enojo tengo un cuaderno donde apunto todo pero ya necesito hacerlo les juro que cuando tengo tiempo les tendré por lo menos un caps para la semana que viene se los prometo tambien tengo otra empezada se llama UN EXTRAÑO EN MI VIDA la estoy haciendo con una amiga porfa léanla y tengo otra pero es un one-shot les recomiendo que la lean y agradecería comentarios

bueno la historia se pondra mas interesante se sabra mas sobre la vida de las chicas mas adelante ellas tienen un secreto muy oscuro que los chicos no conocen y pues es justo ya que las chicas no saben que ellos son mutantes ademas tendra la explicacion como es que los chicos se transformaron en humanos y les va encantar los celos y las peleas de amor de karai y rachel y tambien abril y mikeyla se va a poner bueno, ademas la dura transformación de rachel en los años ella no siempre fue una chica de cabeza dura algo en su pasado la hiso asi

sin mas los dejo porque lo que sige lo tienen que averiguar en los siguientes caps pasence por mi pagina y lean lo demas le va a gustar

lo quiere Lkarai 3


End file.
